Percy Jackson - The Battle Of The Five Armies
by thebestofall
Summary: Years after the second Gigantomachy, Percy manages to get over the horrors of war. When an alien battle destroys a good portion of Metropolis, the world realises it's not alone in the universe. When Percy Jackson gets into the thick of things, he is thrust into another war. One without the gods' help. CROSSOVER(PJO/DC). Starts from 'Batman V Superman - Dawn of Justice'
1. Mankind Is Introduced To The Superman

**JULY 25 - 2010: GAEA IS DESTROYED**

Percy ducked and held fast onto Blackjack as they soared over the battlefield, picking off monsters left and right. He decided to stay off the ground and fight the flying monsters which had started to become hazardous to the demigods.

What happened to them was unexpected. Without any warning, monsters had started to pour out of the doors of death, making it impossible to fight them and the giants at the same time.

'BOSS! They'll die!' Blackjack yelled in his mind. The Son of Poseidon looked down to see the seven minus Jason and Frank, surrounded completely by monsters. They seemed to be exhausted. And why not! It had been a week of non-stop fighting. No breaks. Monsters continuously poured out from the doors twenty four/seven. They didn't stop to eat, drink, piss, sleep, nothing.

Percy focused and did something he swore to Annabeth he wouldn't do. Focusing his energy, he located the water inside the monsters. He knew he shouldn't waste his energy like that, but he had to. He willed the water to explode outwards, and sure enough, all the monsters that had exited the doors were currently golden dust.

Blackjack swooped down and kicked an unsuspecting dracaena in the head with his hooves, sending the unsuspecting monster crumpling towards the ground, only to be finished with a bronze sword before it could fall.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. She ran to him and gave him a meaningful kiss, but he knew she was tired. They all were. The gods were locked in a power battle with a fully awakened Gaea who was adjusting to her humanoid form and by now, Percy was pretty sure the mortal world found something weird with all the explosions and the storms. Definitely the mist can't cover THAT. But then again, it covered up even Typhon, so this should be okay?

A loud hiss was heard, and the group turned around, only to groan. A large snake uncoiled from underneath the rubble. It's fangs gleamed in the sun, giving it an evil touch, and it's eyes held untold amounts of intelligence.

" _Demigodsss..."_ The monster hissed.

Annabeth covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. "T-That's ... T-That's Python."

Percy snorted "Sure does look like one. We're not blind Annabeth."

The blonde haired demigoddess glared at him. "That's THE Python. The one Apollo killed?"

Now it was Percy's turn to gulp. Python was a monster that even a titanness had to run away from. A pregnant titanness, but a titanness nonetheless.

The seven demigods scattered when the snake plunged it's head into the middle of their circle. Using the momentum of his sidestep, Percy swung Riptide and gave the monster a long cut on it's side. Python hissed in pain and turned towards Percy, who had to roll sideways when a stream of poison landed near him.

"I THOUGHT PYTHONS WEREN'T POISONOUS!" Percy yelled.

Even in the midst of battle, Annabeth had to face-palm. "THIS IS THE ORIGINAL ONE!" She yelled back.

They fought the monster for for what seemed like hours, when finally Annabeth was able to successfully sever one fang from the monster, earning a good face bashing. The unsuspecting demigoddess was flung aside like a rag doll and smashed through a rock. Her bones were broken due to the sheer force of the attack and she felt her life flashing before her eyes. She wouldn't last much longer. Hell, it was a feat in itself that she was able to fight for so long.

Her head was bleeding from a large haemorrhage in the back of her head, and more than a few organs were ruptured. Say what you will, but normal demigods simply aren't as durable as children of the big three, who can do stuff like having bullets deflect off of their chests.

Through all that pain, Annabeth was also confused. How could that have affected her. Even such a direct hit through a boulder shouldn't have injured her like this, let alone bleed. It would normally take a lot more for that to happen.

She briefly heard Percy yelling something, but with the blood loss affecting her, she couldn't make out clearly.

Percy yelled at her desperately. He force fed her ambrosia and poured nectar on her wounds. The wounds didn't close. They started to burn even more. That's when Percy suddenly realised why she was in such a condition, and he felt fury beyond all bounds. Athena. She did this. She did it to her own daughter. She had disowned Annabeth, thus removing her powers and strength and reflexes. Annabeth had become completely mortal. He grabbed her drakon bone dagger.

He felt rage cloud his mind, clouding his ability to think. With a yell, he charged Python, completely dodging the venom spits and the occasional jabs from the head. Within a second, he had reached the monster. Within the next quarter of a second, Riptide was plunged into the monster's left eye and Annabeth's bone dagger in the right.

He used the blades as supports and vaulted himself and landed on top of the monster's head, narrowly missing the stream of acid which came out from the snake's eyes.

Leaving Riptide in the monster's eye, he pulled out the bone dagger and with a yell, plunged it into Python's head. The snake hissed and screeched in pain, but Percy didn't let go. Finally, the monster gave one last screech before falling to the ground with a large audible thump, cracking the ground slightly.

Hazel, Piper and Leo looked at him in awe. He had almost single-handedly defeated the ancient monster. Granted that he was in full rage mode, but still.

The battle with Gaea seemed to be finished since the gods descended down upon them slowly. Most of the gods weren't even able to stand properly and were using the other Olympians as support. Hecate was one of the few who was still able to stand upright.

Even Percy's father, Poseidon looked weary. His beard was longer and white. A sure sign that he had exerted himself to the max. Even Zeus didn't look so good. Normally, Olympians had a very large amount of stamina, but that was for combat. Continuously releasing extremely powerful blasts at a primordial goddess for a week can do that.

Athena appeared in a flash of light suddenly and stepped towards her daughter, only to find herself held at sword-point, Riptide digging under her chin.

The gods raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as they looked at the broken form of Annabeth, the ambrosia and nectar burning her from the inside. Doing the demigoddess a favour, Zeus blasted her with his bolt to relieve her of her pain.

Under normal conditions, Percy would have gotten angry at the king of the gods, but somehow, he knew why Zeus did it.

Jason arrived at the site, supporting a nearly unconscious, but very much alive Frank. The both of them were instrumental in closing the doors of death for a second time and for destroying the remaining monsters while their friends dealt with the deadly Python.

Meanwhile, the wisdom goddess stood there defiantly, glaring at the Son of Poseidon, who glared right back at her, making her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. It would be long and hard, but eventually, in a fight, Percy could defeat her. And when he was this angry? He'd wipe the floor with her.

"Why?". Such a simple question. It was also the only one she couldn't answer. She knew what he was asking about, and even now, felt that her deserved what she had gotten. Right? Athena had warned Annabeth to go and destroy Rome, but she didn't listen. She had to go and help her friends. How pathetic! ... At least that's what Athena thought. Not that she'd say it out loud.

When Percy got no answer, he merely lowered his sword and dropped to his knees in front of Annabeth's corpse. Somehow, her body was healed. But she was still dead. She suspected that was Zeus's doing. The god must have blasted her to preserve her body. At least until her funeral.

Now that the fight was over, and the adrenaline rush was gone, the reality of the situation hit Percy like a ton of bricks. Annabeth was dead.

He couldn't believe it. His wise girl. Annabeth was dead. The sentence repeated in his head and his heart continuously, like a chant.

Annabeth died. He buried his face into her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streamed out like a waterfall. The pure craziness of the fact was something he couldn't accept.

The demigods stood around Percy and Annabeth in a protective circle, with each demigod glaring at the wisdom goddess.

Percy bawled his eyes out, and for once, the gods felt a twinge of sympathy.

* * *

 **METROPOLIS, 2013**  
 **MANKIND IS INTRODUCED TO THE SUPERMAN**

A sleek black helicopter bearing the symbol of Wayne Enterprises descended on the helicopter pad just next to the docks of Metropolis. A well-built man of around forty, wearing nothing but a suit without the coat, revealing his grey shirt and half-coat underneath, opened the door and stuck his legs out, preparing to get off the helicopter even before it landed.

As soon as the helicopter touched the ground, the man got out and ran towards the car waiting for him. Just before he got into the SUV, he glanced at the destruction taking place in the city.

A large spaceship, which really resembled a huge tripod had a giant blue beam that shot straight downwards. The beam was continuous and it seemed to pick all surrounding objects from the ground, raise it to almost the ship level, and suddenly, a pulse, like a wave, travelled down the beam, smashing the objects back to the floor.

The panicked man hurriedly got into his car and drove into the city as fast as he could. When he was in the middle of the city, something big smashed into the side of a building, engulfing the whole street in a bright explosion, forcing him to quickly turn the car to the left, going for the long way to his destination.

He drove on forward and turned to the immediate right as a series of explosions rocked his way.

Inside the car, he grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

On the other end of the call, an old, nearly bald man in a black suit picked up the phone. He was in an office building and by the looks of it, on the top floor.

"Jack, listen to me! I want you to get everyone out of the building! Right now! You understand?!"

The old man looked outside the giant windows of the building of Wayne Enterprises, and he knew he had to go. The alien tripod stand was slowly increasing it's radius of destruction and soon, even Wayne Enterprises would be demolished.

Jack shouted at the employees. "Let's go!"

He looked at a few people who were gathering up their belongings. "Come on, start moving now, people. Let's go. The boss wants us out of the building. So, let's make it happen."

Meanwhile, the man inside the car, couldn't hear his employee's voice anymore and got slightly panicked. "Jack? Jack!" He said, a little louder. He slammed the phone down in frustration and focused on the road. And good thing too. A car that was driving beside him, crashed another car that was perpendicular to his street. Both cars, skidded a good ninety degrees, blocking the road.

The man frustratedly swerved to the side and got into the other street, to avoid smashing the two cars. The car slowed for a moment, but then he revved the engine, spurring it into action as he raced down the road.

Somehow, a missile found it's way into a bunch of cars directly in front of him and he had to suddenly yank the wheel a full left to narrowly avoid getting hit by flaming debris. Luckily, he was right in front of an alleyway and despite the flames licking at the car, he drove through it and turned right, skidding the car and banging slightly against a garbage box.

Without wasting time, he drove forward, emerging into a small parking lot. Disregarding the cars, he drove in between them, even breaking the door of one car. He drove straight ahead and out of the parking lot, turning suddenly before going straight again to avoid hitting a car.

In front of him, a firetruck and a police car were poised like road-blockades, making him turn right and straight into hell. Right above him, a large spaceship that resembled a blunt arrow tip was going the same way, but was smashing into buildings as it travelled.

The ship cut through the buildings like butter, the pure concrete offering almost zero resistance to it.

Down below, the man drove the car and occasionally had to swerve to the sides to avoid getting smashed flat by large pieces of the falling buildings. It didn't help that abandoned cars were left haphazardly in the middle of the road.

When he emerged at a gridlock cross, he turned right and narrowly missed the pieces of stone that fell and cracked the road just beside his car on both sides. As he drove forward, the pieces fell behind him, until he finally had to stop the car when there was a crowd in front of him, staring at the alien tripod in the sky. It was then that he noticed something. There was no beam coming from the ship. The explosions had stopped.

He got out of the car and stared at the ship along with the rest of the people, trying to guess why the heck it stopped. Just then, a small object flew straight into the ship, and there was electricity emanating from it that directly attacked the ship as it got close.

When the object impacted into the tripod ship, a shockwave was sent from it, destroying the windows of the man's car. He ducked slightly and covered his face.

When he looked at the ship again, the ship seemed to be collapsing on itself, even pulling some of the debris from the streets towards it. With a jolt, the man realised what was going to happen. He ran and turned left, going through cars and other running people.

Meanwhile, up in Wayne Enterprises, Jack looked out of the window one last time. He had already gotten most of the people out of the building and he was just about to leave too.

He saw a distant building crumple down and a blue and red blur smashed in one of the bottom floors of Wayne Enterprises. The building shook and the lights flickered a little.

Jack's eyes widened.

Down on the ground, the man had reached his destination, Wayne Enterprises. He grabbed his phone from his coat pocket and tried another call. But it didn't work. _'We're sorry. All services are busy now. Will you please try you call again later.'_

The man put his phone back in his pocket frustratedly. Just then, from one of the lower floors of his building, a yellow laser like beam shot out of it, incinerating the concrete. The beam travelled back and forth, destabilising the building.

Up in Wayne Enterprises, Jack prayed. "Holy god. Creator of heaven and earth. Have mercy on my soul."

The beam cut through the top floor like butter.

Down on the street, a half-suited man stared in disbelief as he watched the top three-fourths of his building lost it's balance and tipped over the streets threateningly, falling.

"JACK!" He screamed.

Despite the fact that the building fell to the ground and people were running away from it, the man ran right towards it. Dust from the debris enveloped the whole street, completely obscuring his vision. He still ran.

When the fog cleared, the street was nearly empty of people. A saddled horse without a rider trotted past him. An aimless middle aged man wandered and stumbled past him.

Just then, "Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

Bruce Wayne ran towards the man trapped under the debris. The man's legs were crushed underneath it from the knee down. Bruce's heart filled with sympathy.

"I can't feel my legs." He said. "I can't feel my legs."

The man was in obvious pain, that much he could tell. He looked and found a few healthy enough people. "We need help over here!" He shouted.

The man's face was scrunched in pain as he reached out to grab Bruce's shoulder. "Help me. I can't feel my legs."

"You're going to be okay, you hear me?" Bruce assured the man. He looked at the name badge the man was wearing. "Wallace. What do they call you, Wally, Huh?"

The man looked at Bruce in admiration. "You're the boss, Boss."

Despite the situation, Bruce Wayne had to roll his eyes. Just then, two employees of his appeared, holding Wally's shoulders on either side, ready to pull him out.

"Easy, easy." The first one said.

Bruce reached down and put all his effort in lifting the debris slightly. Enough to just pull Wallace out. When they laid the man back down, his voice turned into a hopeless chant. "Oh my god. I can't feel my legs. I can't ... I can't feel my legs."

When Bruce put the metal back on the ground and raised his head, he saw a small girl about to be crushed by a giant piece of the building which was just leaning beside her. In a few moments, it would fall on top of her. His eyes widened and without hesitation, he ran.

Just as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, the debris fell behind them. Sighing in relief, he set the girl down. The girl seemed to be crying, and he assumed she couldn't find her mother.

He re-assured her. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Her face didn't change. "You're okay, alright."

"Huh. Okay, you know what? We're going to find your mom. Where is she?"

With a trembling finger, the girl pointed upwards to the half destroyed tower of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce's heart tied itself into a knot. He knew exactly how the girl felt and he closed his eyes and brought her closer, mentally slapping himself for reminding her about her now dead mother.

He looked in the sky, where meteors glided across, crashing into the buildings. In the middle, he could make out a figure in blue with a red cape on top of a grey suited figure. The red-caped figure held the grey suited one underneath him, to give him the brunt of the fall.

Bruce's face darkened. _Superman._

* * *

 **19 MONTHS LATER, METROPOLIS**

Percy held his cup of blue coke. He smirked a little when he remembered the look on the waiter's face when he specifically mentioned blue. Hell, he'd even paid them a little extra for that.

In his other hand he held his phone.

Yeah. Demigod with a phone. But that's the reason he and his mother moved to Metropolis. There were almost zero monsters in the place.

One reason. Superman.

Monsters seemed to steer clear of him actually. And though Percy hated to admit it, Superman was more powerful than him. Percy doubted he'd be able to sustain hits like that. Maybe for a while, but eventually he would get injured too. Plus, he couldn't fly. Not properly anyway.

A few years ago, after the giant war, Percy discovered a neat trick with the water. He found that he could use the water to create a small platform for him to stand on. Then, he could control that water board to lift him, or fly.

The only place where Percy would be as powerful (or more) as Superman would be in the water. Place the Son of Poseidon in a body of water the size of a swimming pool and then he can give the Man of Steel a run for his money.

While Percy was walking, he rather clumsily bumped into a person, causing them both to fall down, making his blue coke spill out everywhere on the pavement, making the sidewalk blue.

The both of them got up quickly, but that's not what Percy was confused about. Normally, anyone he would bump into, couldn't even make him budge. Let alone fall. The other person had to be at least as strong as him to do that. Even friggin' WWE wrestlers shouldn't be able to knock him down like that.

The other man was dressed in a casual-ish black pants and a black shirt, with a black blazer on top. The man was built. Percy could tell that much. Unlike himself, the other guy wasn't lean by a long shot. His chest was easily broader than his and he was around Percy's height. His eyes were a brilliant blue, though covered with black horn-rimmed glasses. Percy felt a little out of place with his jeans and blue t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

The other guy looked sheepish as he apologised. "Sorry for the coke. I uh ..."

"It's fine, I was almost done anyway." Percy said. He felt rather sorry for the guy. After all, it was Percy who wasn't paying attention.

Before the guy could go, Percy called after him. "Hey! I didn't get your name!"

The guy turned around with a small smile on his face. "Kent. Clark Kent. And you are ..."

"Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you Clark. Wanna swing by some time?" He asked.

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Here's my number actually." He said, handing over a small card.

Percy read the card. _Clark Joseph Kent._ Reporter at The Daily Planet.

"Reporter eh? Sure don't look like one." Percy joked.

Percy laughed a little along with Clark for a few minutes before the latter cursed, realising he was late for work. After deciding to meet at a cafe in Downtown Metropolis, they both parted their ways.

Clark headed over to The Daily Planet, Percy went to the Metropolis University, where he currently was doing an undergraduate degree in Marine Biology. Yeah, it's cheating because if his heritage, but hey, it's the only thing he could do without getting screwed over by dyslexia and ADHD.

The university was huge. Actually, huge was an understatement. Metropolis University was one of the most prestigious in the entire world. Percy had no clue as to how they even considered his application, but he suspected his father might have had a hand in that.

He climbed the stairs to his dorm and honestly wished he hadn't entered his room that day. A little scuffling later, he heard a come in and he entered to be greeted by a very red faced roommate with an equally red faced blonde girl. Adjusting her blouse, the girl ran out of the room, probably to go off to her own room.

Percy smirked at his roommate. "Really Jake? Couldn't find any other place eh?"

Jake's face was turning redder and redder in embarrassment, though Percy didn't understand how it could get any redder.

"Shut up." The other guy half heartedly mumbled.

Percy twirled Riptide in his hand (in pen form of course!). "Sooo...what about the classwork?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Dude, you really need to come to classes. Ms. May is seriously considering reporting you to the dean."

Percy smirk dropped a little, before remembering Hermes. "Ah. Don't worry man. She wouldn't dare. Have fun explaining 'that' to Melinda anyway."

The demigod walked out of the room, before going down the stairs, passing by Melinda, Jake's actual girlfriend.

Up inside Percy's room, Jake cursed as he straightened out everything, trying to make it look like two people didn't have sex there.

* * *

Two hours later, Percy waited at the Big Belly Burger for his Clark. They'd agreed to meet here and Clark had said something about bringing a Lois. Must be his girlfriend or something.

A minute later, Clark entered the café, with a shorter brunette beside him. When he spotted Percy, he grinned and the two of them made their way to his table.

Percy pointed to the two seats in front of him and they comfortably sat there, with the brunette lazily leaning back. She was short, Percy noted. Really short. Both Percy and Clark were at least a head taller than her. If they were dating, then Percy wondered how Clark could kiss her without picking her up.

"So ... you must be Lois."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "So Clark told you about me huh?"

Clark's face turned slightly pink. "Not like that!"

Percy and Lois laughed at Clark who slowly turned redder by the second.

Finally, a blonde waitress approached their table, not hiding her intent as she twerk-walked to the table, earning herself a glare from Lois. The waitress swayed her hips as she walked.

"Hi, my name is Amber." She said, with a flirtatious smile. She looked at the two men. "Let me know if I can help you with anything," she looked at Percy and Clark "I mean anything at all."

Rolling his eyes, Percy ordered the three of them a classic burger each. However, as a demigod, things were bound to go wrong for him. And of course they did.

As the waitress left the table, she touched Clark's biceps in a gesture that Lois didn't like. Not. One. Bit. Percy now looked nervously at Lois, whose face was turning purple with rage.

So, before the waitress got far, she was yanked by her ponytail and thrown to the ground by an angry brunette. An audible crunch sounded as Lois stomped on the woman's face.

Yikes, Percy thought. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed!

Pretty soon, the entire café was staring at the three of them and suddenly Percy felt very uncomfortable. Oddly enough, he realised that Annabeth would have done the same.

As soon as he thought that, he wished he didn't. He still hadn't gotten over her death completely and while it didn't hurt as much now, it still brought flashbacks of the war. Thankfully, this time that didn't happen.

Before the scene could escalate, Percy grabbed a fifty dollar bill and put it on the table before dragging his newfound friends out of the place. When they'd gotten safely away, the two of them, Percy and Clark, burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Did you see her face?! She was like 'AAAAHHH!'" Percy imitated the waitress in a really girly voice.

Lois, however, was still a little red, although she was slightly embarrassed as well. She knew she went overboard doing that.

After catching their breaths, Percy got an idea. "So guys? Movie?"

The two of them looked at each other. Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

* * *

During the movie, Percy couldn't help but notice Clark a little. He suspected that he might be a demigod but just didn't know it, but then immediately ruled that idea out. If Clark was a demigod, his powers should have manifested a long time ago and he definitely would be aware of it. His strength was clearly on par with Percy's, maybe even more.

Percy thought he might be a meta-human. Yes. That's it. Clark has to be a meta-human. Maybe his power must be enhanced strength. And enhanced senses too. He noticed some odd things about Clark, like how he could hear things even Percy couldn't hear. His vision seemed to be impeccable, even though he seemed to wear glasses.

He also noticed how Clark sat. Still as a rock. Not once in the entire movie did the guy move a muscle. No demigod or mortal could do that. Demigods have ADHD. Sitting like that is impossible.

Secondly, Clark seemed to be highly aware of his surroundings, as if his senses continuously fed him information subconsciously.

Little things like this wouldn't be normally recognised by mortals, but Percy wasn't just a mortal. He was a demigod, making his senses far better than a mortal's. Secondly, he was studying criminal justice. Not that he thought Clark was a criminal, but Percy was just really good at noticing the little things about people.

He just knew one thing. Whatever Clark was, he definitely wasn't just a mortal.

Shaking his head, Percy decided to watch the movie.

Interstellar eh? Pretty damn good movie, even if Percy didn't understand half the shit in it.


	2. Bruce Wayne Meets Clark Kent

_Previously on The Battle Of The Five Armies,_

 _Interstellar eh? Pretty damn good movie, even if Percy didn't understand half the shit in it._

* * *

Two months after meeting Clark, he had actually established an acquaintance-ish relationship with him. Percy found him _very_ odd. Something just wasn't right about him. I don't know, maybe it's because he had super strength! As well as extremely good senses, surpassing even Percy's by a long shot. He was very intelligent too, though Percy knew he purposely acted dumb.

Onto another matter. Not everyone thought good about Superman. Recently, he heard that Lois had gone to this place in Africa for an interview with a terrorist. Why she'd do that he didn't know, but when things went sour, Superman had gone there and killed everyone to save her. At least, that's what he heard. That made him wonder if there was something going on with her and Superman. Hmm... poor Clark.

Percy didn't really believe that. It was a bit ... farfetched. He didn't know why, or how, but all he knew was that it wasn't Superman's fault. And the media always tended to over exaggerate things beyond what they seem. After all, he had been targeted too. Once, when he had to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt, the mortals thought that he kidnapped his own mother and ran across the country. Not cool.

After a long day as an intern working for an annoying boss, Percy reached home, which was on Butler street in the Upper East side of Metropolis. It was actually quite near his own workplace, which was on 14th Street, near the LexCorp tower.

He walked to the house and used the key to open the door. Yeah. House. Having a dad who's also the sea god is quite the advantage when it comes to money. After the giant war, Poseidon basically forced them to take the gifts, and how could Percy refuse. As a demigod, he learnt one thing. Don't refuse gifts. They can be quite useful. And now it was. Instead of living in the cramped apartment in New York, they lived in a nice comfortable little two storey house including a garage in Metropolis.

"MOM! I'M BACK!" Percy shouted.

His mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis, came rushing down the stairs to give her son a big hug, which Percy graciously returned. After the several disappearances Percy made, Sally wouldn't let her son out of her sight. So when Percy got an admission into the Metropolis University, Sally and Paul both moved too. Not that they complained! The place was nice. It was cheery and was definitely a better choice than say, ... Gotham.

Ah. Gotham. The city with the highest crime rates. Though it was being toned down by The Batman. Percy didn't know what to make of The Dark Knight. Eventually, he just thought that anybody who's willing to sacrifice his sleep to fight crime is definitely a plus in his books. And by what he'd heard, Batman had been doing it for the past twenty years!

Paul, who was inside in the living room, glanced at the pair and said a cheerful 'Hi Percy!'.

After assuring his mother that he was absolutely fine and everything, Percy went upstairs to his bedroom, where he stripped down bare and got into the bathroom. Using his powers, he summoned the right amount of water and suddenly the tub was filled. He touched the water. Right temperature too. Putting some soap, he got into the tub, relaxing as the water completely soothed him, filling him with raw energy. He felt as if he could take on even Superman in a fist fight.

After what felt like a few minutes to him, he heard an angry yell that could only belong to his mother. "PERCY! COME DOWN! IT"S BEEN AN HOUR!"

Percy jolted upright. He'd lost track of time again. He quickly got out of the tub and didn't even bother to wipe himself with a towel, choosing to will himself dry instead.

Putting on a pair of grey jogging pants, which he used to sleep in, and a t-shirt, he ran downstairs, where dinner was ready.

He quickly grabbed his plate and sat on the couch instead, earning a glare from his mom. Rolling his eyes, he called them over too.

He was flipping the channels until he arrived at a news channel talking about Superman. Now, while Percy knew to trust his instincts, his time with Annabeth made him trust his brain too.

He learned not to blindly believe anybody. Luke was proof of that.

So he decided to keep an eye on this Superman. For all he knew, Superman could well be a danger if left unchecked.

The camera showed Heroes Park, where there was a giant statue of Superman. But the 'S' symbol was being scrubbed by some kind of bleach and when he looked closely,, he could make out the words - FALSE GOD, spray painted red.

 _"Emergency responders quickly created a precautionary perimeter around Heroes Park while they brought the man down from this beloved monument. The suspect has been identified as Wallace Vernon Keefe."_

Percy saw a bearded man screaming as he was dragged away by the authorities. He had both legs missing.

 _"I work for Bruce Wayne!"_ He exclaimed

 _"I work for Bruce Wayne!"_ He screamed.

Ignoring the screams of the man, the reporter continued. _"There'll be arraign on charges of vandalism, resisting arrest and a felony charge of making terrorist threats. That carries up to forty years in prison."_

Percy blinked disbelievingly when he heard that. Forty years? Damn. And why? Just 'cause he spray painted and vandalised?

He knew it wasn't Superman's fault, but the police was taking this waaaaaayyy too seriously. You cannot imprison a man for forty years just because he spray painted a monument. Even a few years is harsh, let alone forty. If it weren't Superman's statue they wouldn't give a rat's ass about what he vandalised.

In the meantime, Percy knew what he had to do. He needed to confront Superman. He needed to know for himself what happened and what are his intentions. It isn't his duty to do so, but if the gods don't care about such a threat, then he would have to take matters into his own hands. He wouldn't necessarily attack him. No. That would be the absolute last resort. Superman could be a threat, but that didn't necessarily mean he was evil. For all he knew, Superman was just a really popular dude who was getting a LOT of stick for his actions.

I mean, in a situation, who would you protect? An innocent civilian or some damned terrorists?

But to confront Superman, he needed two things. One, he needed some kind of identity concealment. He couldn't question Superman wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He'd have to ask his father for some armour. Hephaestus wasn't really an approachable guy, and at least with his father he'd be able to get the armour without having to do any favours. Secondly, he needed a way to get Superman's attention. He remembered seeing the Bat symbol in the clouds atop the skies of Gotham. Hmm...

* * *

 _In an underground fighting club:_

Bruce Wayne stood there and watched as his most trusted employee was being beaten up by a bigger more stronger fighter. When the big white man punched the dark skinned man hard enough that he went toppling over to Bruce, he was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

Sighing, Bruce pointed out the other man's weaknesses. "Don't go all out Dave. Make sure you hit his left."

Bruce pushed the man back into the ring. This time, Dave was ready. When the other guy swung his arm at him, Dave ducked his head delivered a punishing right cross. And another.

The white man was now stumbling and before he could recover, Dave got in close and gave a jaw cracking elbow to his face, making him drop to his knees. While he was down, Dave brought his hand back and smashed it into his opponents face, not giving him a chance to react. He swiftly followed it by four punches in quick succession and a devastating front kick to the face.

By now, the crowd was cheering and the other guy was down for the count. A Russian man grunted and pulled out a card before tossing it over his incapacitated fighter.

Later, the Russian had gone to the counter to take a drink. Putting his phone down, he took the vodka shot given to him. Beside him, Bruce Wayne appeared, putting a carbon copy of the same phone on the table.

When the Russian left, Bruce picked his phone and turned it around to see the screen.

 _Device Cloning Successful_.

The next day, when Alfred entered the hideout of Bruce Wayne, he was met with a sight of Bruce Wayne downing bottles of the most expensive alcohol, but otherwise NOT drunk ... somehow.

Alfred felt a little disappointed. "I hope the next generation of Waynes won't inherit an empty wine cellar." He said.

Bruce looked at Alfred briefly, before going inside the kitchen.

When Bruce was out of earshot, Alfred muttered "Not that there's likely to be a next generation."

When Bruce arrived, he handed a cup of coffee to Alfred, who smiled a little. "Thank you sir."

Ignoring that, Bruce pointed to the coffee table, which was littered with all kinds of papers. A small laptop acted as a paperweight, keeping the singular sheets from flying away. "This is every call made from the Russian's phone. Two mentions of business with the 'White Portuguese' and it's continuing transmitting black out data to the personal residence of Alexander Luthor." He pointed at the computer screen, which showed an encoded message being played.

Alfred frowned. "You think Lex Luthor is the "White Portuguese"? I can't see that he needs the income from imported arms."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Alfred's bluntness. Of course, he couldn't tell Alfred that it wasn't 'arms' but Kryptonite that he was after.

"Regardless, I'll need to put a 'leech' in his house, and I'm going to need the suit." Bruce declared.

Alfred shook his head. "The Bat interrogated 6 people and came away with nothing. It was Bruce Wayne that got the information."

"Well, Bruce Wayne can't break into Lex Luthor's house." He retorted to Alfred.

"Bruce Wayne won't have to. He's been invited." Alfred said, showing him the invitation which mentioned his name.

Bruce stepped into the elevator which took him down to the basement.

He stared at his bat-suit for a few moments before turning away. Another black suit sat above, like a decorative piece. The suit held a staff in it's hands, vertical to the ground.

Bruce stared hard at the spray painted yellow words on the black costume. His blood boiled even now when he saw it. But in the end he knew it was his fault. He knew it was his fault that Jason died. All because he refused to kill The Joker.

Jason's death opened his eyes in a way. What was the point of keeping rules for yourself, only for it to restrict you in your ability to protect others. If hadn't hesitated, if he had gone and killed Joker, then perhaps Jason would be there. After all, if you hesitate to kill a man, and that man kills other men, then it is your fault those men died.

Sighing, he pulled the cover off of his favourite car aside from his bat mobile. The Mini Cooper.

* * *

Clark Kent was having a bad day. Why? He'd seen the footage of his monument being desecrated. Now, he didn't care about the monument at all. It was the words written on it.

FALSE GOD.

He wasn't even trying to be a god. It wasn't really his fault people thought of him that way. But then again, it wasn't the people's fault either. They believed in god as a saviour, a protector. That's exactly what he did. He saved people. He protected Earth.

Seeing those words spray painted on the statue, he looked away, unable to look at the television. Across the seats, Lois saw the pained expression on his face and felt her heart clench. It hurt her to see her boyfriend looking so dejected.

While Clark mulled over the words, Perry White (who was actually black) approached his table.

"Kent!" He exclaimed. "You're sports today. I want you to follow up on the football. Underdog dreams dashed. Ten yards between Gotham and glory."

Clark sighed. He'd have to go over to Gotham. Alone. He couldn't ask Lois because she would be assigned some other story. He couldn't ask his new friend Percy because Percy has college to attend. How he befriended a college student he didn't understand.

Regardless, he was surprised the first time he met Percy. Percy too was strong. Maybe even as strong as him. That made Clark suspicious. But he didn't think much about it. If Percy was that powerful, but was nice enough not to showcase it or go over to the dark side, it was fine by him.

As Clark was leaving, Perry shouted after him. "Also I need you to cover Luthor's party. The Governor will be there."

Clark's eyes widened momentarily, before nodding his head. He started collecting his things and prepared to travel to Gotham City. Finally, he'd be able to get some information about the so called Batman.

* * *

( _Alexander_ _Luthor's Residence_ )

Clark was busy looking around and fumbling with his camera when a black Mini Cooper arrived in front of the red carpet. The door was opened by one of the chauffeurs and a well built man stepped out of it.

The man was tall. A few inches taller than Clark himself and he was very well built. If Clark wasn't Kryptonian, he knew he'd lose in a fist fight with this guy. But the man must've been famous, because all the reporters snagged his attention.

"Mr. Wayne!"

"This way Mr. Wayne!"

But Clark was thoroughly confused. He turned to a photographer next to him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

The photographer stared at him incredulously. "You must be new! That. That is Bruce Wayne!"

Clark shrugged and decided to go inside with the rest of them.

Inside, a blonde woman wearing a white dress stood in the centre on a small stage. "Philanthropist. Bibliophile. True friend of the library of Metropolis. Mr. Lex Luthor."

In the centre of the audience, a young man in his late twenties mock gasped. "Nikki. You're embarrassing me." Lex Luthor said as he made his way to the stage and went to the top.

As he stood in front of the mic, everyone stared at him, waiting for some kind of epic speech.

"Speech. Speech. Uh, blah blah blah. Open bar."

Everyone started laughing and Clark wanted to face-palm then and there. Bruce, who stood a little behind, narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Clearly Lex wanted to say something else. Why did he cover it up.

"The word Philanthropist, comes from the Greek. Meaning a lover of humanity. It was coined about, 2,500 years ago ..."

At this point, Bruce decided that he had enough and decided to go and do what he came for. He spoke into his nearly invisible earpiece. "Alright, where am I going, Alfred?"

 _"Approach the elevator, to your left. That where it must be. It's in the service corridor in the basement. Go down the stairs."_

He followed Alfred's instructions.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain reporter had very clearly heard both sides of the conversation and a curious Clark Kent decided to keep an eye on Bruce Wayne.

 _"Now you got the kitchens on your right. To the left."_ He went there.

 _"Right in front of you,_ _that's where you want to be."_ Bruce took out a small device and attached it to the top of of the ceiling. He had just finished when,

"May I help you Mr. Wayne?" A petite asian woman asked.

Bruce wanted to curse so many words about now.

He looked at the woman, putting an innocent confused on his face. "Uh, I just ... thought the bathroom was down here. I must have ..."

He cursed mentally. He hadn't prepared for something like this. Finally, he found a convincing answer. "My last martini was too too many I think."

"Men's bathroom is upstairs Mr. Wayne."

"Great, I'm okay." He replied. When he saw her suspicious face, he added "I like those shoes."

The woman didn't look convinced, but she dropped it. She smiled lightly before going off elsewhere.

Bruce mentally slapped himself "I can't stay down here Alfred." He muttered.

 _"Go upstairs and socialise. Some young lady from Metropolis will make you honest ... in your dreams Alfred."_

Bruce frowned at the last part. What was that supposed to mean?

When he went upstairs, Lex Luthor was still speaking. "Books are knowledge, and knowledge is puff worth. And I am ... Heh heh heh, no." He stuttered. "I, umm. No, what am I?"

"Alright, what am I suppose to say?" He looked at the audience, who now looked at him in slight amusement.

He then got serious all of a sudden. "No. The bitter sweet pain among men is having knowledge with no power. Because ... Because that is paradoxical!" His voice rose at the end.

"And umm ... Thank you for coming." He ended.

For formalities' sake, everyone clapped lightly at the end of his speech. Truthfully? They didn't get a word he said.

Bruce felt something odd. He looked in front to see a tall black haired woman in a backless red dress looking at him. He was about to go over to her but was interrupted by a man nearly his size. The young man, probably in his thirties, wore a brown suit with a reporter's ID. The Daily Planet.

Bruce wanted to curse colourfully at this point. The Daily Planet was his most hated newspaper. All they ever did was write about Superman, as if he were some celebrity.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet." The man said.

Purposely acting clueless he replied. "Oh, my foundation has already issued a statement in support of the ... cause." He said, staring at a girl's cleavage without any shame.

Clark frowned. Why was this guy behaving like that? A few minutes back he was completely different. Clearly Bruce Wayne was covering up something. He had gone to do something downstairs. He heard that much from the conversation.

"I'm sorry?" Clark asked.

"Wow. Pretty girl. Bad habit. Don't quote me, alright?" Bruce said, smirking a little.

Clark then quickly shifted the topic. "What's your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham?"

Bruce really wanted to avoid that topic. "Daily Planet. Wait, do I own that one? Or is it the other guy?"

Ignoring the previous statement, Clark continued. "Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city. Good people living in fear."

Bruce frowned, his eyes narrowing. Now that was just over the line. He spent twenty years fixing the city and this was what people thought? "Don't believe everything you hear son."

Clark interrupted him. "I've seen it Mr. Wayne. He thinks he's above the law."

Bruce wanted nothing more than to smack the reporter. How dare he presume his intentions!

Clark could make out the rising heartbeat and the blood pressure from his interviewee. He mentally frowned. Either Bruce Wayne was a fan of The Batman or he was The Batman. He shook his head at the latter. Impossible. An obnoxious guy like Bruce Wayne could never be Batman.

Bruce snorted. "The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the law. A little hypocritical, wouldn't you say? ... Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree, you write a puff piece editorial, about an alien who ... if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down. There wouldn't be a damn thing we could do to stop him."

Clark frowned slightly. Was this how people really thought about him? "Most of the world doesn't share your opinion Mr. Wayne."

Bruce had a faraway look as he spoke. "Maybe it's just that ... Gotham City and me, we just, ... have bad history with freaks dressed like clowns."

Clark felt insulted, but then realised that Bruce wasn't talking about Superman. He said _history._ Superman started merely twenty months back.

Lex Luthor appeared at the scene, relieving the tension from the air with his fake-joyous attitude.

"Boys!" Ah! Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent! I love bringing people together! ... How are we?"

"Lex." Bruce said, with a smile on his face, but only he knew it was fake.

"Hello, good."

"Lex. It is a pleasure -OW!" He said when he shook Clark's hand.

"That is a good grip, you should not pick a fight with this person!" He said, lightly tapping Clark's chest.

As the conversation went on and on, the seven minutes were over and Bruce had to go collect his item from downstairs. However, when he went, it was missing. He looked around, panicking. There was the same dark haired, red dressed woman, looking at him.

He cursed. How could he not have figured that out. He tried to go after her but someone or the other kept walking into him and at one point a waiter pushing a trolley full of dishes passed by him.

By the time he got to the reception, the woman smirked at him and got into his car, driving off before he could stop her.

Cursing loudly, he called Alfred, asking the butler to bring another car.


	3. Even Steel Can Bleed

_Previously on The Battle Of The Five Armies,_

 _He cursed. How could he not have figured that out. He tried to go after her but someone or the other kept walking into him and at one point a waiter pushing a trolley full of dishes passed by him._

 _By the time he got to the reception, the woman smirked at him and got into his car, driving off before he could stop her._

 _Cursing loudly, he called Alfred, asking the butler to bring another car._

* * *

After nearly a month of searching for the red dressed woman, Bruce finally found her at a display case at a collector's exhibit. She was staring at the so called 'sword of Alexander'.

He couldn't help but be genuinely attracted to her figure. Today she was wearing a silver backless dress that reached till her thighs and the front was open in several places to reveal her cleavage. What was with her and backless dresses anyway?

He saw her looking at the sword and smirked. She probably didn't even know it was a fake. He sauntered up to her, smirking all the way.

"It's a fake. The real one was sold in '98 on the black market. The real one hangs over-"

"The bed of the Sultan of Hajar." She interrupted.

Bruce was taken aback. Not many people knew it's secret. How did she even ...?

"Excuse me." She said and started to walk away.

Oh no. She wouldn't get away again, he thought. Before she took five steps, he reached her and interlocked his arm with hers, bringing her closer to him so as to speak softly.

"Excuse me, miss. The other month you took something that doesn't belong to you. Stealing is not polite."

She looked at him and smirked. His body felt light and he felt like flying when she did that. "Is it stealing if you steal from another thief?" She asked.

He frowned at her. "Who are you?" He asked. Her eyes looked timeless, immortal.

"Someone interested in the same man you are."

"Is that right?"

"I believe Mr. Luthor has a photograph that belongs to me."

"Did you get it?"

"As it happens, no. I didn't. The data you copied has military grade encryption."

"You had a month!" Bruce exclaimed.

She smirked. "I was waiting for you to find me. I'm impressed. Not many are so smart."

Bruce didn't know whether that was a compliment or not. When she started to slip from his grasp, he pulled her back again, though it seemed like she allowed herself to be pulled.

"You know, I bet with that dress, nine out ten men would let you get away with anything" Bruce whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "But you are the tenth?"

"Hmm ... I'm guessing I am the first, to see through that babe in the woods act ... You don't know me, but I've known a few women like you."

She genuinely smirked this time, as if she knew something he didn't. "Oh I don't think you've ever known a woman like me." She said, brushing her hand against his bow-tie.

"You know it's true what they say about little boys. Born with no natural inclination to share." She leaned towards him until her mouth was near his ear. "I didn't steal your drive. I borrowed it. You'll find it in the glove compartment of your car."

She removed herself from his grasp and walked away. "Mr. Wayne." She acknowledged before leaving.

Later that day, while decrypting the files on his bat-computer (for lack of a better word), he had one of the strangest dreams one could ever have.

He dreamt of a post-apocalyptic world, where Metropolis was destroyed and there was this huge omega symbol in front of it. All the water around the city was gone. It was replaced with sand instead. Like a desert.

He couldn't control his actions though. He dreamt of going inside a truck and presumably getting Kryptonite. Only to be ambushed by soldiers who had the 'S' symbol stitched onto the sleeves of their uniforms. There were also these weird flying creatures who picked off his allies one by one. And he later got knocked out.

When he woke up (inside the dream), Superman used his laser vision to burn his friends alive before ripping Bruce's heart out.

He suddenly shot awake due to the shock. He saw that the files were done decrypting. Finally, he could get started.

* * *

"The 'WHITE PORTUGUESE' is not a man. It's a ship." Bruce told Alfred as he wore his suit.

Alfred frowned. "Master Wayne. Since the age of 7, you have been to the art of deception as Mozart to the harpsichord. But you've never been too hot of lying to me ... The WHITE PORTUGUESE isn't carrying a dirty bomb. What is it carrying?" He asked suspiciously.

Bruce sighed. He could never keep a secret from Alfred. He purposely didn't tell Alfred anything because he knew the old butler would try to talk him out of it.

"It's a weapon. It's a rock. A mineral capable of weakening Kryptonian cells. The first sample big enough to mean anything turned up in the Indian Ocean three months ago. It is now aboard The WHITE PORTUGUESE being delivered to Lex Luthor, who I am going to steal it from."

Alfred looked a little confused. "To keep it out of Luthor's hands? To destroy it?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No."

"You're going to go to war?"

Bruce got slightly irritated. "That son of a bitch brought the war to us two years ago. Jesus Alfred, count the dead. Thousands. What's next? Millions? He has the power to wipe out the entire human race and if there's even a one percent chance that he is our enemy then we have to take it as an absolute certainty! And we have to destroy him."

"But he is NOT our enemy!" Alfred argued.

"Not today ... Twenty years in Gotham, Alfred. How many good guys are left? How many stayed that way?"

* * *

The bat mobile sped on, crashing through another car as Lex Luthor's henchmen desperately tried to shoot it. They tried a variety of guns, but nothing seemed to work against the bat mobile.

But when the bat mobile turned around the corner, Batman had to force it to come to a stop. Right in front of him stood the Man of Steel himself. The bat mobile drifted near the man in blue, before it was kicked away, crashing into a wall, sparks shooting from the spot it was kicked.

Batman gritted his teeth and stood up as the doors of his bat mobile was ripped open and thrown out. He stood up, fixing a glare at the blue figure.

A disgusted Superman stood there. "Next time they shine your light in the sky, don't go to it. The Bat is dead. Bury it. Consider this mercy." He said, turning around to leave.

Batman spoke, his metallic voice rasping dangerously. _"Tell me, ... do you bleed?"_

Superman looked at him and scoffed, before blasting off into the sky.

Batman stared after him. _"You will!"_

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a green eyed man in jeans and a t-shirt was in the close proximity, listening in on their conversation. Percy frowned. He saw those men illegally transporting something. Why would Superman stop that? Unless he was involved ...

* * *

( _A few days later_ )

The entire room was filled with silence as the man in blue walked forward, his red cape trailing behind. The people returned to their seats nervously.

Clark pushed the small wooden door and stood inside the box, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Up in front of him sat a few senators, who would conduct the hearing. In the middle was a woman in her forties, and beside her were two men, both in their fifties and sixties respectively.

Clark stood there, waiting for the proceeding to pick it's pace.

"Let me say at the outset thatI am grateful to our witness for coming before us today. This is how a democracy works. We talk to each other. We act by the consent of the governed, sir."

Clark stood there stoically, listening to every word. For a brief second he thought he felt something odd but then just dismissed it.

"I have sat here before to say that shadow interventions will not be tolerated by this Committee. Neither will lies."

Clark frowned. He would never lie. Superman _never_ lies.

"Because today is a day for truth." The senator said. "Because only by speaking ..." She trailed off, seeing a small glass in front of her, filled with a yellow liquid.

"Only by working ... together, can we ..." She turned the glass around slowly, noticing a label on it. "can we ... can we ... create a free and a ..."

She turned it around fully and recoiled in shock. Three words were written on the label. _GRANNY'S PEACH TEA._

She suddenly got a flashback of one of her conversations with Lex Luthor where she had refused to grant him an import license for Kryptonite.

Ω˚∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~FLASHBACK~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆˚Ω

 _"I'm blocking the import license for your mineral."_

 _Lex looked up, his face suddenly serious. "The red capes are coming! The red capes are coming!"_

 _"You and your hearings, galloping to warn us."_

 _He walked towards her until he leaned on the table she stood by. He drummed his fingers noisily on the wood. "One, if by land. Two, if by air."_

 _She grabbed his hand to stop the drumming. He looked at her, fire in his eyes. "Do you know the oldest lie in America senator? ... Can I call you June?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes. "You can call me whatever you like. Take a bucket of piss and call it Granny's peach tea. Take a weapon of assassination and call it deterrence. You won't fool a fly on me. I'm not going to drink it."_

 _Lex looked at a painting behind. It showed angels and demons fighting, with the angels coming from the skies and the demons straight from hell. "Hey, you don't think Dad would mind if I changed just one thing?" He pointed to the painting, making her turn around to see it._

 _"Because that should be upside down. We know better now don't we? Demons don't come from hell beneath us. They come from the sky above."_

Ω˚∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~FLASHBACK≈END~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆˚Ω

She stared at the glass in horror and then looked at Lex Luthor. Or at least where he should have been. His seat was empty, save for the 'RESERVED FOR ALEXANDER LUTHOR' paper attached on it's backrest.

Clark, who noticed the nervousness of the senator first thought it might be due to his presence. Maybe she thought he would laser vision her face off?

But then he saw her stare at an empty seat. Realising suddenly that there might be some trouble, he turned to the side, prepared to fight anything.

But what came next was unexpected. The witnesses's wheelchair being the starting point, an explosion ripped through the capitol, Superman being unable to do anything.

He watched in horror as every life within the capitol was wiped out in an instant. Shock and regret filled his heart. If he'd seen the bomb, then he might have been able to stop it. If only he'd seen it ...

Nothing happened to him, of course, but he almost wished that he too would die then and there.

* * *

Percy got out of his shower to find the oddest things. There was a sea-green jacket and a black jeans with a pair of combat boots lying on his bed, and though it looked awesome to him, he was pretty sure those weren't his. There was also a small pendant of a trident. Beside it was a dusty old brown book.

There was a note attached to it. Picking the note up, he read it.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _This is a little something the elder cyclops made for you. Use it wisely._

 _Sincerely,  
_ _Poseidon_

He blinked and looked at the clothes again.

He wore the clothes and when he reached into his jeans pocket, he found Riptide so that was okay. He put on a t-shirt and put the jacket over it. He didn't know what the pendant was for, but wore it anyway.

For minutes together, he tried several things like tapping the pendant or speaking to it. Finally, he got so frustrated that he just ripped it off, but instead of it being two pieces, it instantly transformed into a beautiful silver trident which hummed his power.

He nearly dropped the trident in shock. Damn it was a masterpiece! Where Poseidon got the time he didn't know but it was cool. He couldn't use a trident as well as his father, but he did know to use it reasonably well. Mostly it was because of his father's godly weapon that his children are good at it too, but he had learnt it for fun before too.

He looked down and freaked out, nearly screaming. Gone were his jacket and jeans. He was wearing some form of dark black armour and when he looked back he could see a flowing sea-green cape. He looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit it was cool. On his arms, there were two sea-green gauntlets which covered his wrist up to his elbow. The rest of his arm was covered by the same black metal.

He picked up the brown book, which read 'USER MANUAL'. He blinked. This actually had a manual?

By the time he finished the manual, Percy was grinning like a fool. There was so much to this armour. For starters, the gauntlets and boots were made out of Inertron. An extremely rare metal which was also the hardest metal in the entire universe.

He re-read the section where the book explained about Inertron.

 _Inertron is a synthetic element. It reflects one hundred percent of the heat and light impinging upon it. It does not feel cold to the touch, of course, since it will not absorb the heat of the hand._

 _It is a solid, very dense in molecular structure despite its lack of weight. It is a perfect shield and in many ways resembles the fabled hypothetical antimatter. It can co-exist with matter from our universe without mutual destruction, but it doesn't much like to. Given a choice, it will try and head to the nearest perfect vacuum—which, from a terrestrial point of view, is always straight up. Thus it forms an effective anti-gravity agent. It also has the happy faculty of being a nearly perfect insulator against any and all forms of electromagnetic radiation._

That was good to know. So he could fly eh? Not quite literally anyway. The manual only mentioned that it would try to go up. He'd have to still stand on a water board to fly. He willed water to form under his legs and smiled in satisfaction when he found it extremely easy to move in the air. Apparently his abilities were amplified when using the trident. Sweet!

The breastplate covered his chest and his shoulders, whereas there was an inner layer of thin armour that covered his arms up to the gauntlets. The inner armour was slightly silvery and it was so light he couldn't even feel it. It covered his hands completely.

The jeans were replaced with some black combat pants. Percy thanked Poseidon they weren't too tight. Come to think of it, he doubted any one else could even fit in this armour. It was specifically tailored only for him.

Percy reverted the armour back to it's concealed state and sat on his chair, dragging himself towards his laptop. Or, Annabeth's laptop actually. As a favour, Hades retrieved one of Annabeth's most precious and valuable items to him.

He was awed when he'd gotten the laptop. Actually, he had got the laptop just a few days back. Apparently, it had been been washed on the shore of Styx. When Percy asked why it wasn't ashes, Hades told him that only organic life forms will be affected by it.

Today, he was going to try the password for the umpteenth time.

He looked at the screen. _Knowledge is Power_ didn't work.

Sighing, he tried _Annabeth, Anna, Beth, Athena, Planning,_ his own name, _Thalia,_ _Grover_ and literally everything else. The password hint was very cryptic.

Every Harry Potter book, every novel known to her didn't work. He started getting frustrated. He'd been trying to crack the damn thing for days now.

He glared at the password hint. He rubbed his eyes and focused. _Sweet Extraordinary Awesome Wonderful Equations Every Day Builds Rational Acuity Inside Noodles._

Percy nearly laughed at the last word. Where did that come from?

It was then that he realised something. It was a single sentence but the first letter of each word was capitalised. He wrote down the first letter of each word on a paper and quite literally smacked himself when he read it.

 _SEAWEEDBRAIN._ How the f*ck could he have not tried that!

He quickly entered the password and nearly yelled in joy when it opened. This was actually the first time he was using Daedalus's laptop. He found that the operating system was quite easy to use.

While scrolling through the apps, he found an app with an icon of a radar system. Curiously, he clicked it and suddenly, a large aerial view of Metropolis appeared on the screen. Percy gasped. This was real time video of the city! Police would kill to have this laptop.

He just went about scrolling and found that he could even see inside someone's house. Which was an intrusion of privacy, so he decided to not do it unless necessary.

He zoomed outwards until he could see the whole earth.

"Damn!" Percy muttered. He could definitely work with this.

He used the real time city map and randomly looked. After a LOT of sightseeing, he unexpectedly found the Man of Steel on Queensland Bridge. The opposite end of the city. Percy frowned though. The marker on Superman suddenly turned red. Confused, he clicked the marker and a text box opened up.

 _Health - Critically low  
Time until death - Approximately two minutes_

"SHIT! Armour, Activate." He said. Time to save the Man of Steel.

Within seconds, his armour formed on him, something he found pretty damn cool. The manual mentioned a voice recognition. Also, there was this other feature, that when he was too weak or if he went unconscious, the armour would automatically take him to Poseidon's palace, provided he was in a body of water.

He opened the window of his bedroom and willed himself to float slowly at first. When he was sure he wouldn't drop down any second, he willed water to form underneath his feet, making him look like friggin' Silver Surfer.

With nothing but a thought, the board shot forwards at impossible speeds, and Percy somehow remained in contact with his board. The best part about it was that it was silent. It's water after all.

"So this is how Jason must've felt!" Percy exclaimed. The wind rushed past his face and it was one of the greatest feelings he had felt. Now, you may say 'Won't Zeus blast him out of the sky?'

Nope. Percy had done enough favours for Olympus such as saving them etc., so Zeus wouldn't bother him ... much. Throughout his flight, there wasn't even a single rumble of thunder, which Percy took as a good sign. For the first time in his life, Percy wasn't afraid of being in the sky.

He reached the bridge, which was completely abandoned, except for a groaning Superman, lying on his back. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and dripped, something that usually never happened. A tiny creature was latched in to his neck. Beside him, a little girl's shoe was upside down, suggesting that monsters attacked children, Superman came, children ran, scorpion bit Superman.

Percy squinted and saw a little creature on Superman. "Crap," Percy muttered. "Fucking Pit Scorpions! I thought monsters were gone from this city!"

He willed the board to shoot towards the Scorpion. It was tiny. When it noticed the new threat, it was too late. A highly pressurised blast of water from the board practically acted as a bullet for it.

Percy jumped off his board, which dissolved into vapour as he did. He was about to take out a square of ambrosia but then realised that however powerful Superman might be, he was only mortal in the end. Mortal from another planet, but mortal nonetheless. He'd have to do this the old fashioned way.

He held Superman's hand and flung him over the bridge and into the water. He too jumped, but landed on the water as if it were solid ground.

Percy focused his powers on healing the poison. He couldn't do it when he was twelve, but now he was experienced with his powers. He knew in and out about exactly what he could do.

He felt the poison coursing through Superman's bloodstream and forced it to turn back and out of the wound. Slowly but surely, the wound closed, leaving a small scar on the neck.

Percy brought them both back to land and he wondered what to do. Obviously he couldn't leave him there. So using his board, Percy carried him and flew to the top of the nearest tower.

Seeing Superman in such a pathetic state, he realised one thing. He really was just a guy trying to do the right thing. Of course, he'd seen it many times on television, but to see it in person? It was different. Percy wondered whether Superman too had parents out there somewhere. He couldn't have grown up on earth all my himself.

He highly doubted that Superman was actually involved in the bombing. I mean, why? He alone could cause more destruction. Why on earth would he go through with the trouble of sticking a bomb in a wheelchair and then let it explode. It just didn't add up.

That made Percy feel more bad. He judged him too quickly. He had fallen prey to the propaganda of the media. He shook his head in frustration. He understood how sad this guy would've been, with everyone targeting him for no reason at all.

Percy summoned a more larger platform of water, so it was a two metre square area of pure hardened water. He placed Superman on one part of it and he himself stood on the water.

Willing the platform to go higher, he dropped Superman onto the road, before willing the water board to fly off across the city and towards his home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **How has the story been so far? Not too bad I hope. I've been trying to fit Percy within the Dawn of Justice timeline, but it's getting difficult. Anyway, this is the last you'll see of me for at least another two months.**

 **My final exams start in a month and I've done almost nothing. I really need to get cracking, so good bye, for now.**


	4. Batman V Superman

_Previously on The Battle Of The Five Armies,_

 _He highly doubted that Superman was actually involved in the bombing. I mean, why? He alone could cause more destruction. Why on earth would he go through with the trouble of sticking a bomb in a wheelchair and then let it explode. It just didn't add up._

 _That made Percy feel more bad. He judged him too quickly. He had fallen prey to the propaganda of the media. He shook his head in frustration. He understood how sad this guy would've been, with everyone targeting him for no reason at all._

 _Percy summoned a more larger platform of water, so it was a two metre square area of pure hardened water. He placed Superman on one part of it and he himself stood on the water._

 _Willing the platform to go higher, he dropped Superman onto the road, before willing the water board to fly off across the city and towards his home._

* * *

( _Weeks After Superman's Near Death_ )

Clark still wasn't able to process what had happened. All he remembered from a few days before was that he blacked out. He woke up on the road, unaware of what had taken place.

Thankfully nobody was around to witness what had happened. He tried to remember several times but nothing worked. He secretly broke into the wreck of the crashed scout ship, asking Keelex what happened to him. The robot didn't know. Apparently, his memories of that event was taken away.

He was just brooding, sitting on a rooftop, when he was suddenly plagued with visions. A young man in dark black armour with a sea green cape who stood on a fly in surfboard? He noticed the man also holding a weapon. A sparkling silver trident.

The man's face was blurry for some reason. Ever since his blackout on the bridge, he had been getting these visions. He didn't understand who this was. Kryptonians never used tridents. He knew that much. There was no symbol on the man's chest, so he couldn't possibly be his relative.

Also, Kryptonians can't control water. Right?

He dreamed of a war. A war between a mass of orange and some hideous creatures. He couldn't make any sense out of it, but he knew one thing for sure. It took place in New York.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud, shrill scream that could belong to only one person.

He blasted off the rooftop and towards the scream. He arrived just in time to catch the woman who fell. She looked at him with relief. "You came."

He set her down, before looking at where she fell from. LexCorp Tower. He shot up into the air and stopped a few feet above the helipad of the building where Lex Luthor sat, twisting an old-fashioned timer.

"Boy do we have problems up here!" Luthor exclaimed. "The problem of evil in the world. The problem of absolute virtue."

Superman glared at Lex Luthor. "I'll take you in without breaking you! Which is more than you deserve!"

Lex Luthor, to his credit, looked unfazed by the threat. He continued his philosophy. "The problem of you on top of everything else. You above all. Ah. 'Cause that's what God is. Horus ... Apollo ... Jehovah ... Kal-El ... Clark Joseph Kent."

Clark looked a little surprised upon hearing his name. "See. What we call God depends upon our tribe, Clark Jo. Because God is tribal. God takes sides ... No man in the sky intervened when I was a boy to save me from Daddy's fist and abominations. Mm mm." He shook his finger.

"I've figured it out way back, if God is all powerful, he cannot be all good. And if he's all good then he cannot be all powerful. And neither can you be. They need to see the fraud you are, with their eyes. The blood on your hands." Lex pointed to his palm, where a white cloth was wrapped over it, covering the wound.

It was at that point when Clark understood that Lex Luthor had been visiting the crashed ship. He did something, involving his own blood. And he knew the result wouldn't be pretty.

"What've you done?!" Superman demanded.

Lex ignored him. "And tonight they will. Yes. Because you, my friend,have a date! Across the bay. Ripe fruit, his hate. Two years growing. But it did not take much to push him over actually. Little red notes, big bang. You let your family die!" Lex exclaimed the last part a little louder than normal.

"And now, you will fly to him, and you will battle him, to the death. Black and Blue. Fight night! The greatest gladiator match in the history of the world. God vs man. Day vs Night. Son of Krypton vs Bat of Gotham."

Clark scoffed. "You think I'll fight him for you?"

Lex smirked. "I think you will fight fight fight for that special lady in your life."

Clark smirked back. "She's safe on the ground. How about you?" He asked.

"Close, but I was not talking about Lois. Every boy's special lady is his mother."

Superman's eyes widened and he whirled around, advancing towards Lex, who suddenly whipped out a bunch of photos. All of them were of his mother. Some had carvings on her face and clearly it looked like she was tortured.

"Mmm. Martha Martha Martha. Mmm. The mother of a flying demon must be a witch. The punishment for witches, what is that? That's right. Death by fire."

He tossed photo after photo onto the ground. Clark fell to his knees, picking one of the photos. His rage grew with each passing second. He turned his face up and yelled. "WHERE IS SHE?!". His eyes glowed a bright red and he was on the verge of frying Lex Luthor to a crisp.

"I DON'T KNOW! I would not let them tell me! Now ahh! If you kill me, Martha dies, if you fly away, Martha ... also dies, but if you kill The Bat, Martha lives."

Slowly the glow dimmed in Superman's eyes until it returned to normal.

"And now God, bends to my will. Now the cameras are waiting at your the world to see the holes in the holy. Yes, the all mighty comes clean about how dirty he is when it counts. To save Martha, bring me the head of the Bat."

Lex slowly stepped away from Clark and entered the helicopter. "Mother of God, would you look at the time. When you came here, you had an hour. Now it's less."

Clark glared at Luthor's helicopter as it vanished from sight. It took all his willpower not to drop the weasel from the top of the building. He saw the beacon shining brightly. Hopefully, Batman would listen to him.

* * *

Percy was watching the news. Why, he didn't know, but he was. There was some unusual activity at the crash site. The camera was wildly shaking as it showed huge arcs of electricity drawn from the city's grid to the dome, most likely to the ship.

Now, Percy wasn't an idiot. He knew the ship was alien, and obviously someone was trying to do something inside it. But first, he needed to find Superman. He was an alien too, and he might know something about the ship.

He looked around. His mother had gone to the bathroom. He quickly scribbled a note saying he had to go and jumped out of the window. As he fell, water formed under his feet in the shape of a board and his armour formed over him, with the cape coming last.

There was a sheath at his waist for Riptide, so he put it there, and he left the trident as a pendant, for now. He shot off upwards and flew around for a little bit, but he couldn't find Superman. He shook his head, but then noticed the bat-beacon shining brightly in the sky.

He remembered that time when he eavesdropped on Superman confronting Batman. He remembered Superman warning Batman not to go to his beacon. Percy cursed. There was some real sh*t about to go down and those two still hadn't settled their differences?!

He set course for Gotham. He had thought about bringing Jason or Thalia or even Nico, but there were several problems with that. Firstly, Jason was across the country. Thalia was in god know what forest. Nico was busy hunting and capturing souls who escaped during the war with Gaea.

Nobody else was actually fit for this kind of danger, so he decided to do this himself.

* * *

Batman stood beside the beacon, dressed in his new armour. Inside the building, there was a Kryptonite spear, and he had a gun with three canisters, which were filled with compressed Kryptonite gas.

Where did he get it? When Lex Luthor had gone to the Capitol, he waited till nightfall and broke into his residence and took the Kryptonite, leaving a batarang in the spot from where he took it. Why he did, he didn't know. He figured that Lex Luthor would anyway know it was Batman who took it, so he decided to make it obvious.

Now, he was looking to the sky, waiting for the Man of Steel to show up. After minutes, he predictably showed up and landed on the ground, cracking the pavement, as if that would scare him.

Batman spoke, his voice modulator turning his voice metallic. " _Well. Here I am._ "

Superman looked desperate for something. "Bruce. I was wrong. Please, you have to listen to me."

Bruce was slightly shocked, but he didn't think much of it. With his x-ray vision, how hard would it be to know Batman's identity? He merely stepped back a little, making Superman step forward. But when he did, ultrasonic waves resonated. It hurt Superman because they were of his particular frequency. But Superman picked up a manhole lid and ripped it into two, smashing each against one.

He walked further. "You don't understand! There's no time!"

Bruce stepped forward and glared at him. " _I understand!_ "

Superman placed his hands on the armour plate and gave it a little push with his fingers, making Batman fly twenty feet before crashing into the dirt. Bruce groaned as he got up.

Superman walked towards him, hoping that he could calm him down and explain. He knew what Bruce was thinking. He thought Superman sent those notes. Clark really wanted to put Lex Luthor six feet in the ground, right where he belonged.

But he accidentally stepped on another pressure plate, which activated machine guns which shot at him. It didn't hurt him, but it sure as hell annoyed him. He couldn't understand why Bruce was behaving like this. He had seen Batman in action before. He wasn't so reckless. He was level-headed.

He quickly dashed forward, taking Bruce with him, smashing through the roof of the nearby building and throwing Batman onto the beacon. He knew the armour could sustain that damage, otherwise he wouldn't do that. He still thought Batman could be reasoned with.

"STAY DOWN!" He shouted. "IF I WANTED IT, YOU'D BE DEAD ALREADY!"

Batman merely got up and threw a smoke bomb in front of him. Clark frowned. He couldn't see what was beyond the smoke. He dashed forward but found nothing. He heard a small beep and turned around to see Batman fire something at him. He instinctively caught it, but the canister exploded into green fumes.

Superman made the mistake of breathing it. It entered his lungs and made him weak. He coughed and wheezed. The gas made him very weak. As weak as he felt on Zod's ship. But he still didn't realise it.

" _Breathe in. That's fear._ "

Clark was on his knees now, coughing out the gas. He glared at Batman.

" _You're not brave._ "

Now he lost it. He got up and gave a right cross to Batman. But somehow, his punch was stopped in it's tracks.

" _Men are brave._ "

Clark looked shocked. He looked at his arm and Batman's armour. He tried to push with his other hand but it was deflected downwards.

He then used his free hand to try and punch Batman in the gut. Batman grabbed the hand hand head butted the now weakened Superman in the face. Clark stumbled back, feeling pain. By the time he recovered, an armoured fist hit his face, making him stable back further.

Clark tried to hit Batman again, but he felt immense pain as his fists bled when he hit it. He cried out in pain. Another armoured fist went to his face. Batman held Clark's neck and pulled him down, only to bring a hard knee to his gut. Superman cried in pain when that happened.

Bruce gave a hard elbow to Clark's neck, making the latter clutch at his neck. He then kicked him so hard that he fell on one of the ceiling windows of the building.

Superman moaned in pain. This was a one sided smack down where he was losing. Before he could get up, Batman jumped on him, making both of them fall through the glass and onto the next floor. Difference being that Clark was used for landing.

The air was rushed out of him and he rolled to the side, his face scrunched in pure agony. Batman kicked him ten feet away, and by the time he could even sit straight, another boot smashed into his jaw, making him go flat on the ground.

He got up again but an armoured fist smashed into his jaw and an uppercut came soon after. Next came a left cross to his cheek and a punch to his gut. Batman grabbed his neck and smashed his head to the wall before smacking it against his own head.

Next came a punch so powerful it made him go splat on the ground. Clark breathed. He felt the last of the gas exiting his system and slowly he was getting his strength back.

So when Batman kicked at his face from the side, he caught the leg and used it to throw him hard enough till he landed in the next room.

Batman slowly got up. He cursed. He had to think fast and change plans. He made sure there was more gas. But he didn't have time to reload. When Superman came at him, he caught him and smacked him to the wall, delivering punch after punch. Slowly but surely, the punches had lesser and lesser effect, until finally, his fist didn't even budge Superman's face. His powers had returned.

Superman floated a foot high before smashing Batman through the floor and onto the floor below. But he didn't anticipate getting hurt again. His power hadn't fully returned. But it was enough to deal with Batman.

He got up slowly and held Batman's cape and threw him hard enough to land him three rooms across, smashing through four walls. Batman landed on his back. Immediately he took out his gun and unlocked it. He put the new ammo in and locked it. Just in time too. When Superman was right above him, he fired. But Superman's momentum made him rip off half of Batman's helmet.

The blue light in the helmet flickered before it turned off. But Superman was too late. The bullet hit his face and covered his face with the gas. He coughed and wheezed but the gas wouldn't go. Not this time.

Batman grunted and ripped a wash-basin before smacking Superman's head with it, making him go still. He picked up Superman and threw him down. The Man of Steel fell through several stories before going splat on the ground. He cried in pain as his whole body was sore from the beating given to him by Batman added with this fall.

Batman went down using his grappling hook. When he got down, he tied Superman's leg with the grappling hook and dragged him forward. Batman spoke again, but the voice modulator in the helmet was gone, so his normal voice came out. Not that he cared right now.

"I bet your parents taught you that you mean something, that you're here for a reason. My parents only taught me one thing. Dying in the gutter for no reason at all."

With that, he activated the closing mechanism of the grappling hook and pulled Superman in a circle, smashing him through about four pillars before he came to a stop. Batman then stalked towards him, ripping out the spear he had and held it in front of Superman's face, putting his foot on his neck.

"You were never god! You were never even a man!"

He made a small cut with the spear Superman's face. Before he could do any further, Superman groaned. "You're letting him k-kill M-Martha!"

That stopped Batman in his tracks. "W-What? Why did you say that name! WHY!" He yelled. he was blasted from the spot by a high current of water. He landed a few feet away. The spear was a bit farther. He looked up to see the strangest sight.

A young man in dark black armour with sea green gauntlets and boots with a sea green cape stood on a board composed entirely of water. He held a shining silver trident in his right hand.


	5. Doomsday

_Previously on The Battle Of The Five Armies,_

 _He made a small cut with the spear Superman's face. Before he could do any further, Superman groaned. "You're letting him k-kill M-Martha!"_

 _That stopped Batman in his tracks. "W-What? Why did you say that name! Martha?! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!" He yelled. he was blasted from the spot by a high current of water. He landed a few feet away. The spear was a bit farther. He looked up to see the strangest sight._

 _A young man in dark black armour with sea green gauntlets and boots with a sea green cape stood on a board composed entirely of water. He held a shining silver trident in his right hand._

* * *

"ENOUGH! That's his mother's name!" The figure yelled.

Batman frowned. Mother's name? That meant ... Superman must have been set up to fight him in exchange for his mother's life. Bruce remembered the death of his parents. He too was helpless, staring down at a weapon that could kill him and not being able to do anything about it. Here lies the Man of Steel, who was begging him to not kill him, but to save his mother's life.

It had never occurred to him that Superman might have a human mother and father. He'd always thought of him as an alien who had godlike powers. He never stopped to think that this alien might have feelings for other humans. And for a guy who was called the world's best detective, he felt like an idiot at the moment. With a yell, he threw the spear away from the three of them. He held out a hand, which Superman graciously accepted and helped himself up.

"Luthor. He wanted your life for hers." Superman said.

Batman merely acknowledged that and pressed a button on his tool belt which activated the engine of the Batwing.

Superman looked at the figure who saved him and should have fallen back down in shock but he didn't. It was none other than his friend, Percy Jackson. He was surprised but it sure did explain why Percy had so much strength and why his reflexes were on par with his own.

"Now, if you guys are done squabbling with each other, we've got a new threat coming in."

Temporarily forgetting Superman, Bruce frowned at Percy. "What do you mean?"

"Some idiot accessed that crashed Kryptonian ship, which is currently drawing ridiculous amounts of electricity from the city's grid."

Superman frowned. He remembered Lex Luthor having a small wound on his palm which was definitely self-inflicted. Now, when he learned about his Kryptonian heritage, he had made it a point to study about his home planet.

Clark wanted to slap himself. He'd left the command key within the ship, a silly mistake which could cost the city. Lex Luthor now probably had full control over the ship.

"All right. Percy, can you confront Lex Luthor? My mother needs me."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me Lex Luthor set you two up?"

"Really not the time Percy."

Batman interrupted. "You know more about that ship than him. We need you there. I'll make you a promise. Martha won't die tonight."

For a brief moment Clark hesitated, but decided to trust the dark knight.

* * *

Percy stood outside of the Batwing and watched Batman get into it. The Batwing rose before rocketing off at barely subsonic speeds. Percy stared after it.

"I need to get me one of those."

Water formed underneath his shoes and shaped like a surfboard, before he too shot off after the Batwing. Within seconds, he was beside the batwing. He followed it to a warehouse near the port, where he presumed was Clark's mother.

Right outside the warehouse, people started firing large artillery on them. For a second, Percy was worried about Batman, but saw that the Batwing was easily taking all of it. A few stray bullets bounced off of his armour and one hit his face, but it didn't affect him.

The water surfboard went over the warehouse before evaporating completely. Percy went straight through the roof and landed on the third floor, where he could sense two dozen armed hostiles with his infrared vision.

Six of them surrounded him in a circle and emptied their cartridges on him. When they were finished, shock ran over them when they realised that their bullets didn't even scratch him.

He swept his trident in a wide circle which severed the head of four of the mercenaries and the other, taller two were caught in the chest and were thrown across the room. Blood splattered on the walls and on Percy's armour. The trident was dripping with blood.

He could make out Batman throwing a wooden crate on a guy's face with his grappling hook which brutally smashed the guy to the wall, leaving a red splotch on the wall.

When Batman was punching a guy, another mercenary crept behind him and was about to shoot his head point blank. Just before he could press the trigger, a trident came flying at him and impaled him so hard he was stuck to a wall. The prongs punctured all the vital organs. Liver, lung and heart.

Batman grunted. "My helmet is bullet proof. That wasn't needed."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Normal people would say thank you."

Percy could sense two more heat signatures. He blasted through the wall and crashed straight into the guy with the flamethrower before he could pull the trigger. Batman shielded the woman and when it was safe, he cut her bonds and helped her up.

Percy came back from the small crater in the floor and willed the surrounding water to cleanse him and his trident.

"It's all right ma'am. We're friends of your son."

She smiled. "I figured. The capes?"

Bruce wanted to face-palm.

Percy helped her till she got outside and called the police, who arrived and took her. Before they could question him, he blasted off towards the ship.

Only to be smacked out of the air by a behemoth of a creature. It looked like a grey, ugly version of The Hulk. Percy groaned. The hit was powerful. He felt as if Zeus himself gave a godly sized smack.

One look at the creature and he decided that backup was required.

He formed mist and yelled into it. "Iris, please connect me to Jason Grace!"

The mist bubbled for a while before answering back. "Drop a drachma."

"I don't have any! This is important."

"Sorry. Unable to connect."

Percy smacked himself. "Goddamn it Iris! A monster is loose! I'll pay double next time!"

The mist bubbled and a rather embarrassing scene played out. Jason and Piper yelped before putting on their clothes.

Seconds later, Jason arrived in front of the screen with a grumpy expression. "You better have a good reason for this Percy." He growled.

Before Percy could say anything, Jason could see a grey monster punch Superman through several buildings.

"That's good enough?!" Percy yelled.

"All right! I'll be there. Gimme a few seconds."

Percy jumped into the fight but saw Superman taking the monster upwards to the sky. The scene was cleared.

A few moments later, the ground shook a little as a man in roman armour over a purple t-shirt landed next to Percy.

Jason frowned. "Where'd it go. I'm not late am I?"

Just as he said that, a bright flash erupted in the sky where Superman and the monster battled and it lit up the whole city in orange. Percy stared at the sky.

Jason's eyes widened. "D-Did the mortals just nuke Superman?"

Percy growled. "Fucking retards! Poking their heads where they shouldn't be."

A flaming ball fell from the sky and landed somewhere nearby. Both Jason and Percy creeped toward it. Percy, noticing that it was the monster, walked towards it, thinking it dead. Suddenly, a red energy dome expanded outwards, throwing both of them backwards.

Percy landed a few feet back, ploughing the road like it was farm mud. Jason managed to stabilise himself in the air before flipping his coin in the air. This time, a javelin formed in his hand.

The grey monster appeared near them again, chasing what seemed to be the Batwing. Percy rushed forward when he saw Batman's plane crashed and the monster with glowing eyes which reminded him of Superman's heat vision.

He realised what was about to happen and rushed forward to intercept the beam but was beaten to it by another figure who dropped from the sky. When the monster was done, they saw a woman who looked a decade older than them and wore (surprise surprise!) ancient greek armour and blocked the beam with her gauntlets.

Jason frowned and looked at Percy. "Man it's just raining greeks today huh?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Not just greek. She has a tiara. She must be a princess."

The woman smashed her gauntlets together, producing a shockwave with pushed the monster back. A newly energised Superman then smashed the monster through a nuclear reactor.

The woman who stood in front of the four men. "This thing, it seems to feed off the energy."

Superman stepped forward. "This _thing,_ is from another world. My world."

She scoffed, unsheathing her sword. "I've killed things from other worlds before."

Superman raised an eyebrow and looked at Percy. "Is she with you?" He asked.

Percy shook his head. "I thought she was with you."

The beast shook itself and roared.

Percy frowned. The thing was only getting stronger and stronger with each attack, just like princess said. Before Percy could warn Jason, he dashed forward, shattering the surrounding glass from the sonic boom.

Jason held his javelin in front of him and flew at full speed, only to be batted aside like a rag doll. Percy face-palmed. Of course Jason would do something like that.

Clark and Percy both dashed forward. Clark flew and Percy, jumped. From behind the creature, the woman in the tiara attacked with her celestial bronze sword. Percy managed to open a deep gash on the monster's face, but sadly it healed within a matter of moments. Clark was smashed aside and the princess was able to cut a nerve in the back of it's leg, making it drop to one knee.

Not wasting the opportunity, Percy jumped and kicked the beast's chest so it fell down, and then finished by impaling all three prongs of his trident into it's chest. Not expecting a move, Percy was smashed aside and the princess was punched so hard by the beast that she went straight through four buildings.

The eyes of the beast lighted up in orange and Percy was about to be in a world of hurt. But the beast roared in pain and crumpled to the ground when a massive bolt of lightning struck it spot on.

An enraged Jason Grace delivered some thunderous punches whacked it with the back end of his javelin, sending it crashing to the ground again. Before he could continue, an orange beam emitted from it's eyes and mouth which travelled at light speed, hitting Jason spot on his chest, temporarily throwing him out of the fight.

But there were too many fronts for it to handle. When Percy attacked from the front, it punched him away, but then got hit by Clark or Jason or the princess.

Just as Percy dusted himself and stood, Clark flew straight into him, sending them both toppling over. Percy groaned and stood up. "Dude!" He said to Clark. "What is this thing?"

"It is a mutated body of a deceased Kryptonian."

Percy frowned. "Zombie Kryptonian?"

Clark sent an exasperated look to Percy. "Seriously?"

Grinning, Percy got near the zombie mutant Kryptonian and yelled at it. A technique that always worked. Piss off the bad guy.

"HEY! MOTHERF***ING MUTANT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Sure enough, the beast turned, growling dangerously. Percy's smirk dropped. "F***!" He yelled before jumping off of the platform he stood. Not a moment too soon, as the monster annihilated the spot he stood on.

Before he could yell something else, Clark came in the way and twin laser beams shot out of his eyes. But the beast revealed it's own. The two beings were locked in a battle of whose-laser-is-hotter.

But ultimately, the beast increased it's intensity and Clark was hit by the laser beam at full force, smashing him through and abandoned car. He immediately rose, only to be pulled down by Percy.

"What?!" He hissed.

"If this thing is Kryptonian, then where's that damned spear? We could use that to kill it!"

Clark frowned. "It's worth a try. I'll go get. Can you handle this?"

Percy scoffed. "Pfft. I've handled a lot worse."

Clark gave him a look, making Percy roll his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Go get the spear. I'll take care of the mutant."

Clark flew over to the building where he fought Batman (and got his ass handed to him). There, he saw the spear lying. Almost immediately he felt his strength waning. He seemed to lose control of his balance and fell to the ground.

Jason was there to catch him though. "You okay?" He asked.

Clark nodded.

Jason saw the spear. It was a six foot long metal pole with a green tip, which glowed an ethereal green. Jason could instantly make out the connection. Green rock makes Superman weak.

Clark yelled at him to give it to Percy.

Nodding, Jason grabbed the spear and headed to Percy, who was locked in a battle of strength with the monster. He was losing. .

Just then, green gas exploded in the beast's face and it lost all it's strength. Percy looked at where the shot came from and found Batman still holding a gun. He nodded to him in thanks.

Immediately, Jason dashed forward and impaled the spear into the monster.

The beast roared in pain and violently shook. Percy used it's distraction to whack the back of it's legs with his trident.

As it was suspended mid-air, Percy focused and summoned as much water as he could. Water burst forth from the pipelines and formed chains which wrapped itself around the monster. He put all his effort into it and made sure it wouldn't break. The princess threw a golden lasso which found it's way around the beast and securely bound it.

While the creature was immobile, Jason took his chance. He pointed the javelin to the sky and with a yell called down another massive bolt of lightning. The lightning struck the creature head on and engulfed it in electricity.

Percy used all his effort to keep the water bonds intact since the lightning supercharged the water, almost making it back into liquid form.

The beast was now severely hurt and there were several scorch marks and bruises. Percy noticed that while the spear weakened the monster, it wasn't enough. Someone had to go there and push it further in. He was busy holding it down and so was the princess. Jason fell to the ground in a heap. He had summoned a lightning straight from his father's bolt. Normal lightning strikes would barely faze him, but in this case he had essentially 'stolen' Zeus's power and used it on the creature.

Suddenly, Superman flew straight at the creature and made sure his point of impact was the spear end. The result was instantaneous. The spear went right through the monster and the tip emerged from the other side.

The creature violently shook, but this time it couldn't do anything. The water bonds coupled with the golden lasso added to the fact that it had just gotten fried with Zeus's master bolt was too much.

Bright green light emitted from cracks in it's body and it was able to let loose one last laser beam before it all the electricity around it and the orange eyes became dark for the last time. The creature fell to it's knees, trying to rip out the spear.

Percy let go of the water bonds. He knew monsters could be deceptive. With a yell, he uncapped Riptide and jumped at the creature. As it looked up to him, it's once dumb eyes were filled with intelligence. Intelligence that could belong only to a person. These eyes Percy saw, right before he decapitated the beast, Riptide meeting no resistance as it sliced through the thick neck like butter.

The head stayed for a few moments before falling off and rolling until it came to a stop in front of Clark's feet.

Superman looked up to see Percy with his sword out and he knew now. It was over. It was finally over. The beast which wouldn't go down. Lex Luthor lost.

A grappling hook embedded itself into a nearby rock and Batman landed next to them. The five of them stood around the dead beast in a circle, not talking, not doing anything. They just took a few moments to come out of their state of adrenaline.

"What now? We can't hand this over to the government. This happened because the government was allowed to keep the body of the dead alien." Batman said.

"Agreed. We cannot trust the government." Clark said.

Jason smirked. "You wouldn't. The nuked you for gods' sake!"

Clark sighed. "They didn't know."

Percy looked at the princess. "Who are you by the way?"

She looked at him, snapped from her reverie. "Call me Diana. As for who I am, that will have to wait. We should find someplace else and discuss some things. I believe Mr. Wayne has some things to share with us."

Percy sputtered. "Wayne? Bruce Wayne is the Batman?!"

Bruce shot a glare at Diana, who had a small smirk. "It's called secret identity for a reason, Diana."

Jason too was surprised. Who knew a snobbish billionaire could be someone so selfless? Sort of.

Percy sighed. He ordered his armour to deactivate, leaving him in regular clothes. "Anyone up for celebratory dinner?"

No one argued.

Jason raised a hand. "Won't people wonder what we regular people are doing with Bruce Wayne?"

Percy scratched his head. "Hmm ... what about Bruce's mansion?"

Jason too looked like an idea struck him. "Yeah. Not a bad idea."

Batman glared at the two teenagers. "Just this once."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? At least we can then discuss what Bruce wanted to say."

Together, the five of them exited the burning port. Clark learned from his mistake. He took the monster, which Percy dubbed as Doomsday and burnt it to a crisp using his heat vision and repeated lightning strikes from Jason. They took the ashes and dumped it into the ocean, which Percy did not like.

After they were done, they met with the others at the back of the building where Bruce fought Clark. The port area was already starting to be crowded with police and journalists as well as some really curious folk.

The Batwing seated only one, Batman went in that. The rest of them flew after it. Jason and Diana using the winds, Percy using his water board and Clark ... just flew, while carrying the Batwing, since it got screwed by Doomsday.


	6. Dawn of Justice

**A/N:**

 **Guys, I know that Wayne Manor is burnt down in the movie but please bear with the changes.**

 **As for Jason and Percy, this is two years after the second gigantomachy, so both are nineteen.**

 **Percy's superhero name - Maelstrom**

 **Name of his trident - Whirlwind/** **ανεμοστρόβιλος**

* * *

 _Previously on The Battle Of The Five Armies,_

 _Percy sighed. He ordered his armour to deactivate, leaving him in regular clothes. "Anyone up for celebratory dinner?"_

 _No one argued._

 _Jason raised a hand. "Won't people wonder what we regular people are doing with Bruce Wayne?"_

 _Percy scratched his head. "Hmm ... what about Bruce's mansion?"_

 _Jason too looked like an idea struck him. "Yeah. Not a bad idea."_

 _Batman glared at the two teenagers. "Just this once."_

 _Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? At least we can then discuss what Bruce wanted to say."_

 _Together, the five of them exited the burning port. Clark learned from his mistake. He took the monster, which Percy dubbed as Doomsday and burnt it to a crisp using his heat vision and repeated lightning strikes from Jason. They took the ashes and dumped it into the ocean, which Percy did not like._

 _After they were done, they met with the others at the back of the building where Bruce fought Clark. The port area was already starting to be crowded with police and journalists as well as some really curious folk._

 _The Batwing seated only one, Batman went in that. The rest of them flew after it. Jason and Diana using the winds, Percy using his water board and Clark ... just flew, while carrying the Batwing, since it got screwed by Doomsday._

* * *

Percy tried to wrap his head around the marvellous piece of art Bruce called his home. He only wished Annabeth were here with him. He imagined her sprouting all sorts of architectural mumbo jumbo. Not that he'd mind, but still. He missed her. He missed her a lot actually. Every single day.

As they entered the mansion, they were greeted by a man who looked to be in his late sixties. He looked at Superman, who still was wearing his suit.

"Ah, welcome home Master Wayne. I see you've finished with your tantrum."

Percy snickered in the background. Who knew the great Batman was a boy being admonished by his butler. Bruce rolled his eyes and motioned to Percy, Jason and Diana. "Alfred, these are a few people who helped take down Doomsday."

Alfred nodded. "You don't usually name your villains Master Wayne. Looks like something's changed."

The old butler invited them all inside where chandeliers hung from the ceilings and a slightly curved grand staircase led to an upper floor where Percy presumed the rooms were.

Alfred the butler went upstairs after telling them to wait.

"This is bigger than Reyna's house!"

Percy glared at him. "Reyna's house? I could put twenty cabins in here!"

"Shows that New Rome is the best!"

"New Rome is filled with grandpas!"

"Camp Half-Blood doesn't even have a city!"

"Don't need one!"

Clark sighed. It seemed those two argued a lot.

Diana watched them both in amusement. She heard stories of how badly Greeks and Romans fought. Admittedly, she expected worse.

They both shut up when Alfred came down the steps, holding two pairs of clothes. He handed one to Clark and the other to Diana.

Clark raised an eyebrow. Alfred shook his head. "Forgive me Master Kent, but you are not sitting at the dinner table in that. You may use one of the rooms to change."

Both Clark headed off in separate ways, whereas Diana came out almost immediately, wearing one of Martha Wayne's dresses. Bruce wasn't real stoked about that.

* * *

Once everyone was done with dinner, which was quite uneventful since Alfred insisted they keep quiet and finish their food quickly. Something about table manners.

Except for Alfred, the five of them went down into the Bat-cave, which was not quite a cave but more of an underground base of operations. Large screens were mounted on the walls and all sorts of gadgets were strewn about. On the far end of the cave the bat-suit was mounted.

The cave was dark and lacked colour. Something that greatly contrasted with the Wayne Manor, which was filled with dazzling lights and sparkling chandeliers. The floor of the bat cave was mostly smoothed out rock, and the ceilings were all lined with lead, something that Clark noticed.

There was a vault like door which would open when the bat mobile needed to be taken out and the bat mobile itself was on a circular platform in the centre of the cave.

A couple yards from the large screens, there was a table with some seven chairs. After getting seated, Bruce began by recounting the reason as to why they had been called here and for what reason and why it was so urgent they couldn't come the next day.

Ω˚∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~FLASHBACK~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆˚Ω

 _Bruce Wayne was about to finish cracking the encryption that had been placed on Lex Luthor's data. Just as he was done with ninety eight_ _percent, he was interrupted by the most bizarre thing he had ever seen._

 _To his right, a blinding light erupted, right in the middle of the bat cave and when the light died down a little, some kind of portal seemed to have appeared. In it, Bruce could see a man in red armour with a lightning symbol on his chest._

 _"BRUCE! SHE'S THE KEY! IT'S LOIS!"_

 _Bruce was utterly confused. The key to what?_

 _The man in red noticed Bruce's confusion. "AM I TOO SOON?!"_

 _Bruce didn't answer. The man in red cursed. "NOOOOO! I'M TOO SOON! ... YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT HIM! YOU WERE ALWAYS RIGHT ABOUT HIM! ... FEAR HIM!"_

 _By now, Bruce was at a loss for words. "Whaa ...?"_

 _"FIND US BRUCE! YOU HAVE TO FIND US!"_

Ω˚∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~FLASHBACK≈END~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆~∆˚Ω

Percy raised an eyebrow. "A portal ... appeared in your cave? And a man in red screamed at you?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not just a man in red. I was disoriented at the time. But now I recognize him."

Jason seemed to realise something too. "Wears red. Lightning symbol. Sounds a lot like The Flash."

Percy frowned. "The who?"

Jason face-palmed. "Central City. The Flash. Can move really fast. Most see him only as a streak of electricity."

Bruce seemed to ponder upon something. "I think ... The Flash wants us to find him. And the others like him. Meta-humans. But something he said bothers me. He said he was too soon. I don't know how, or why, but I have a strong feeling he was from the future."

Percy did a double take. "The future?"

"Yes."

"Wha? The fut-"

"Yes."

Percy looked flabbergasted. "Are you saying he can time travel?"

Bruce seemed to weigh his responses. "Not really sure, but it seems likely. If he was from this timeline, why would he appear in that portal? He seemed to know me, as if we had worked together previously, which we haven't ... yet."

Percy and Jason both looked astonished. So far, they thought only someone like Kronos could time travel, since he was, you know ... the titan of _time_ and all.

Diana too was surprised. Time travelling is a dangerous ability to possess. That made her more keen to get to know this Flash, who seemed to be able to do that. She could only wonder the things you could do with such an ability.

Clark, who had been silent all this time, spoke up. "So are you saying we need to form a group of some kind?"

"Maybe." Came Bruce's cryptic answer.

Clark nodded. Wasn't a bad idea. Though the humans would become very nervous. Him alone was bad enough. A group of super-powered beings (with a super intelligent human) wouldn't help, but it certainly would help them to take down threats like Doomsday easier. Moreover, Batman's intellect and resources with the added benefit of Superman and other superheroes would make criminals think a dozen times before attempting something stupid.

"I'm in." Said Percy. He honestly didn't have anything better to do. It also seemed like this is what Poseidon wanted. There was a reason he sent that armour. I mean, you don't give your son the best armour just for one battle!

"I'm in too." Clark added.

Diana pondered over the idea for a while. "Fine." She said simply.

Jason sighed. "I can't. I've duties in Camp Jupiter. I will help when necessary but that's it."

"Fair enough." Bruce said.

"So. What's next?" Percy asked.

They exchanged their stories. Who they were. Especially the demigods. That had a lot of explaining to do before Bruce and Clark could wrap their heads around that information. Diana noticed the frown on Percy's face when he heard about Paradise Island.

She could almost see his thoughts. She knew he wondered why the Amazons didn't help in the battle with Kronos. Yes, she had heard of that. How Kronos rise against the gods, only to be beaten back by a handful of demigods. She then understood. Percy Jackson was their leader.

But, it wasn't like they didn't want to help. They couldn't. Themyscira was attacked by Koios and his army. The Amazons were no demigods. These Amazons were different from the ones in America. They had split off and formed their own tribe with a very different set of rules. There were some demigods in Themyscira, but most of them were the offspring of minor gods, nowhere near powerful enough.

Diana glanced at the two young demigods in the room. She was rather surprised with Jason. For a son of their father, he was not so arrogant. Percy was a welcome surprise. He was honest and upbeat, a trait which was once in her but now lost. She was also surprised at how much power he held. But something was lacking. He doubted himself and his own insecurities had set up blocks to his own powers. Even now, he wasn't at his full potential. From what she had heard, he defeated Ares when he was twelve!

Speaking of Percy, a loud yawn came from his mouth, though he wasn't tired. Just bored of listening to Bruce drone on and on. Said person gave him a dirty look before continuing. "I think, for now, we all better get some rest. If you wish, you can stay the night."

Percy shook his head. "It's cool. I better get home. My mom's gonna kill me. Bye guys." He said before flying out of the bat cave. The vault doors opened to let him out. Clark, Diana and Jason too left, leaving Bruce alone on the table.

He massaged his head, wondering why on earth he bothered to do such a thing like forming a group with them.

* * *

Opening, the window of his house, Percy quietly creeped inside, before shutting the window. His parents were fast asleep. He could feel their pulse due to the throbbing of the arteries.

He stripped down till he was naked and stepped into the bathroom. Using his powers, he made the water level higher in the bathtub and forced the water to increase it's temperature. That too, was another trick he learnt. Something Annabeth told him to try.

She had said that the temperature of water is actually just a mathematical representation for the amount of kinetic energy each molecule of water has. So, theoretically, if he forced energy into the molecules, it should heat up. And it did. All he did was imagine the water being hotter, but in reality, energy was being transferred from his own body to the water molecules.

He stepped inside the bath and lay there, not bothering to add the bubble bath. For hours he sat, pondering about today and what Bruce had said. He was deeply concerned for Bruce. He wasn't a demigod, so why did he get dreams.

Though Bruce didn't explicitly say he got dreams, it was obvious to Percy. The way he covered up hesitantly. Bruce was a bad liar. That much was there. Either that or Percy was now an expert at catching liars. Probably the latter, since nobody else seemed to notice the way he spoke.

Also, for a guy who merely saw a man come out of a portal and say a sentence, he was interpreting far more than what was given to him. With a start Percy realised, he must have seen a glimpse of the future. In that, he might have seen a team, which would explain his eagerness to form one.

Percy wasn't at all against the idea. It's not like he wants to keep fighting the rest of his life, but he didn't have a choice. If he could save people, and he didn't because he wanted to live normally, then their deaths would be on his hands. Or at least that's what he thought.

He was thoroughly confused about what Diana had said. How come he never heard of a Themyscira? An island nation in the Aegean. It was surprising and Percy did feel slightly betrayed and resented them. What were they doing when demigods were being overrun in New York,? When demigods were dying to protect Olympus.

Even the Romans had helped in their own way by destroying Kronos's throne. No wonder Luke was able to break free of Kronos's control!

But he also wondered. Could they have helped, even if they wanted to? Kronos had set up a time barrier around the city and there was heavy mist. Added with the fact that f*cking centaurs had trouble getting in.

He also considered the idea of them being attacked by some other titan. There were many of them right. Plus, it was an island, just like Manhattan. They had to defend on four fronts.

He didn't know when, but soon, he fell asleep.

 _In his dream, Percy was in theatre mode. He called it theatre mode because in these type of dreams, he would see events as if they were sequences from a movie, complete with sound effects and all those camera angles. It freaked him out the first time._

 _He was floating above a rooftop._ _There, he saw a female figure dressed in black, running across rooftops, her red hair flying in the wind. She had a cape, which was black on the outer side and was a sort of bronze colour on the inner side. His floating self seemed to follow her._

 _He noticed more stuff about her. Like the fact that she had the same symbol as Batman. Even her mask was pointy. But there were some differences though. The symbol on her suit was also bronze, along with her boots and gloves. He had to admit, she looked good in that. Enticing actually._

 _He watched her beat up some thugs, leaving him wondering just who this bat copy cat was. Funny enough, what was she doing in Metropolis. Wasn't it Superman's city?_

* * *

( _Two weeks after the Doomsday battle_ )

Percy stepped out of the shower and dried himself, then put his armour/clothes on. Funny thing about his armour/clothes: they didn't have to be washed. He was going to go for doing his time as an intern, but then he got a message on his phone. Surprised, he opened it.

 _Hello Perseus. I was going through your files yesterday, and I'm impressed with your acumen in Marine Biology (though we both know why).  
If you need an actual job, then come to the Wayne Enterprises headquarters in Gotham. I'll see to it you get what you need.  
Sincerely, Bruce Wayne.  
_

Percy fist pumped. Wayne Enterprises was THE best in the entire whole world. He was happy, even if he knew the real reason he was invited. Bruce Wayne was paranoid. That much he came to know during his lecture yesterday. Percy knew that Bruce wanted to keep an eye on him.

But Bruce wasn't wrong. Because of Percy's heritage, he was an absolute genius when it came to matters regarding the sea. Not just Marine Biology, but everything else about the seas.

There was no actual need to go to university, for him. He already knew everything. So, when he re-read the message, he made up his mind. The first thing he'd do today was walk into the dean's office and flip her the bird.

It would also pay a lot. And knowing Bruce, he'd pay extra just to keep Percy in his sights. Not that Percy really minded. He was used to people trying to poke into his life. He wasn't even sure if even now someone watched him from above.

He went downstairs, where Sally was cooking.

"Good Morning mom!"

Sally smirked. "Morning Percy, how was yesterday's fight?"

Percy stumbled on the staircase and nearly tripped over himself. "Wha-? No! I didn't go any-"

"Percy, from the age of twelve, you've gotten away with authorities, but never have you ever been able to lie to me."

Percy looked down. "Sorry mom. It was important. I had to go."

Sally sighed. "Percy. I don't mind you going anywhere. Just tell me, please."

Percy suddenly felt guilty. "About that. Mom, I have to tell you something."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I got a message. A job offer, from Wayne Enterprises."

Sally gasped. "Percy! Why didn't you tell me before!"

"Got it ten minutes ago mom!"

"Show me!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

Percy was at a loss for words. "Uhh ..."

Sally tapped her foot expectantly. "Spit it out Percy."

Percy sighed. Bruce was going to murder him. "Mom. Can you keep a secret? A really big one?"

She nodded.

"You know Bruce Wayne?"

Sally slapped his arm. "Of course I know Bruce Wayne."

Percy internally had a debate. Images of Batman holding a batarang came to his brain. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Sally stood for a minute before bursting out in laughter. She held the kitchen counter to balance herself. "Y-you believe Bruce Wayne is B-Batman?!"

But when Percy's face didn't change, Sally started getting a doubt. "Wait! He is?"

Percy nodded. "He and I, along with a bunch of other people are creating a group. A league."

Sally frowned. "To do what? Serve justice?"

"Yeah ..." Percy looked like he got hit with a lightbulb. A huge smile on his face appeared. "THANKS MOM!" He yelled as he ran outside. He hopped into the Prius and drove. Luckily, the tank was full. He didn't want to draw unwanted attention by flying on his surfboard.

While driving, he realised the brilliance of the name. Yes. That's it! They'd be called- SHIT!

He used his powers over the earth to shift the oncoming car out of his way. Luckily, nobody noticed. He drove all the way to Wayne Enterprises headquarters. He was immediately awed when he entered the building. He'd seen better, on Olympus, but still!

He asked the girl at the reception where Bruce Wayne's office was. The woman told him that Bruce Wayne almost never took any visitors, but Percy simply said he was a friend, of which the girl was rather skeptical, but she dialled Bruce Wayne's office anyway to let him know Percy Jackson was coming.

Percy went to the top floor, where Bruce was sitting empty handed, doing absolutely nothing. The man wore a suit, but the blazer was thrown in the middle somewhere. Percy frowned. "You never take visitors? I thought you were busy?"

Bruce shook his head. "Most people who visit are annoying clients. I can't deal with them."

Percy nodded. "All right. I'm here for the job."

"Fine. I'm putting you as the head of department for the Marine Biology studies."

Percy got up to leave. "There's one other thing. I got a name for it."

Bruce frowned. "For what?"

"The group?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes?"

"I was thinking, League of Justice!"

A cringe appeared on Bruce's face. "No."

Percy thought for a minute. "How about ... The Justice League! HA! Yes! That's it! We're The Justice League!" Percy exclaimed.

Bruce scowled. "Care to shout a little louder?"

Percy looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Good name though right?"

"Remove the 'the'" Bruce said.

"Fine!" Percy called back as he headed out of the office.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : There you go. The Justice League is born! Huzzah!**

 **Thx for reading, and pls review. What do you guys think about using Barbara Gordon as Percy's love interest. I figured they both are nearly the same age and she's almost never been used for a pairing like this. I'm trying to make everything original here. Because at some point or the other, Percy has to have a love interest, otherwise I'm gonna lose readers.**

 **In the next or the next to next chapter, the JL will be built, with all seven members. As you might have guessed, there isn't going to be Aquaman. I honestly like that character, but I'm gonna have a headache trying to explain how there are two Atlantis's in one earth.**


	7. Some 'Light' Trouble

**Apologies for the extremely long delay to update this story. There was some important work I had to take care of. Here's the new chapter though.**

* * *

 _Previously on The Battle Of The Five Armies,_

 _"I was thinking, League of Justice!"_

 _A cringe appeared on Bruce's face. "No."_

 _Percy thought for a minute. "How about ... The Justice League! HA! Yes! That's it! We're The Justice League!" Percy exclaimed._

 _Bruce scowled. "Care to shout a little louder?"_

 _Percy looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Good name though right?"_

 _"Remove the 'the'" Bruce said._

 _"Fine!" Percy called back as he headed out of the office._

* * *

It had been weeks now, Percy was trying to catch hold of the scarlet speedster, but he couldn't seem to find him. I mean, he could, but every time Percy got close, The Flash would disappear in a trail of blue lightning.

He was fast. Really fast. Percy hadn't seen sons of Hermes go even close to that speed. He noticed the blue electricity that trailed behind. It somehow didn't feel like the regular lightning which Thalia blasted at him. this one felt more alive, and it didn't hurt, or damage anything or anyone when it flashed by.

Once again, he cursed Bruce for giving him this particular assignment. Not only was the Flash really fast, he also wore a mask and never stopped still for too long. Percy just wanted to talk, and it was getting increasingly difficult to do so.

He felt a slight noise from the microphone, then he heard Bruce talking. "Percy. I have the Flash's identity. His name is Barry Allen. He is a crime scene investigator at the CCPD."

Percy smiled. Finally.

Right now, he was perched on a rooftop, trying to see any sign of the speedster. Just as he was thinking about catching the Flash, the ground shook as an explosion rocked the street corner. Percy's eyes widened. He dropped down from the building, tugging at his necklace as he did. His armour formed over him as he fell and water formed under his feet.

A blue streak of lightning blasted past him, rocketing towards the scene of interest.

But by the time Percy had gotten there, the Flash was already lying on the ground a dozen yards away from one of the most dangerous creatures in the myths. The goddamn Chimera. The speedster was rubbing his head in pain.

Percy groaned. "Oh for f*ck's sake!"

He pointed the trident at the creature threateningly. The creature merely growled and snarled. The head snorted fire from it's mouth, readying itself. Percy let go of the water board, dropping to the ground. "Oh. It's gonna be that kind of trip huh?"

With a guttural roar it charged him. "Rawr!" Percy imitated it, running at the beast.

He ducked when a paw came swinging at him and used the trident to sever the tail of the Chimera.

The next few minutes was filled with the Chimera being blasted with water and spewing fire at the people of Central City. But it was cut short when the middle prong of a trident pierced through the back of it's head and appeared out of it's mouth.

Slowly, the monster turned into golden dust, leaving a powdery mess and a whole bunch of frightened citizens. Most took photos of Percy who covered his face with his hand, choosing to grab the fallen speedster and taking him away from the scene.

A few blocks away and on a rooftop, Percy dropped the speedster, letting him take a while to regain his marbles.

The Flash looked at him in wonder. "Who are you?!"

Percy smirked. He was glad to know he still got that reaction from people. "Call me ... Maelstrom."

Percy couldn't see the half of the speedster's face, but he could tell he was impressed. "Nice name. I'm the-"

"Flash. I know who you are Barry."

The scarlet suited speedster's eyes widened. It usually meant trouble when people knew who he was. Still, he couldn't stop the gasp coming from his mouth. "How did you-"

Percy thought about his words. "I'm kinda going around asking people to join me. People with special ... abilities. See, I believe enemies are coming and-"

"Stop right there, I'm in!" The speedster interrupted.

Percy looked taken aback. "You are? Just like that?"

"I uh ..., I need ... friends."

Percy's face brightened. "Great! Let's go meet the man himself."

The Flash frowned in his suit. "Who?"

Percy smirked before lifting off in his water board. "The Batman." He took off, leaving a stunned speedster. "WAIT!" The speedster yelled.

As he flew across the city, he could see a blue streak of lightning right under him. Percy started to sweat. Going over mach twenty isn't easy. Actually, it was far from easy. His gut ached as he struggled to keep up his speed. He had to drastically reduce the size of the water board or else he would have caused a major road block in downtown Central City.

And added to that, The Flash was still under him, and something told Percy that this wasn't the speedster's top speed.

Not long after, Percy found himself outside Wayne Manor, standing beside the speedster, who wasn't even breathing heavy. Percy glared at him, panting heavily. "H-How the f*** do you do that!"

The Flash smirked. "I'm The Flash."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant."

The speedster frowned. "Hey. Isn't this Bruce Wayne's house? That would mean ... HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed, realising Batman's identity.

The door opened, revealing a man in his early sixties. "Ah. Master Jackson and Master Allen. Master Wayne said you'd be coming."

Alfred led a shellshocked speedster and Percy down to the Batcave, all the way with the speedster wowing and marvelling at everything he saw. This made him question his own base of operations.

The elevator's doors opened to reveal a revamped Batcave, with some more fancy gadgets and a sort of meeting table. It was circular and was covered with a grey cloth. The speedster's eyes were wide open staring open mouthed at all the toys in the cave.

The Batwing was already fixed and looked better than ever. The Batmobile was a tad more heavily armoured and to the far end, Percy noticed a box, on which 'Work in Progress' was written in a shabby handwriting.

Bruce was staring into the monitors. He turned around, looking at the speedster. "Barry Allen. Bruce Wayne."

Sighing, Barry removed helmet/mask, revealing a young twenty five-ish man with electric blue eyes, which Percy noticed looked a lot like Thalia's or Jason's. "I'm not even going to bother asking how you knew who I was."

Percy noticed Clark wasn't there. "Where's Clark?"

Bruce frowned. "Said he had to take care of an earthquake. Apparently the plates separated by the San Andreas fault line are coming to close for comfort. He went to push it apart."

Percy smirked. "What? He's gonna push them apart with his bare hands?"

Bruce didn't reply. He was too busy going through a couple of video transmissions that Diana had sent. She had a small recording of a man in thick metal armour.

Percy frowned. "Don't tell me he's actually going to push it apart with his bare hands."

Bruce nodded absentmindedly, taking down some notes on a scribble pad.

Sighing, Percy grabbed a chair and sat, motioning Barry to do the same. "Oi, Batman! New guy here. You gonna explain everything to him or what?"

Bruce didn't answer. He waved his hand off. "You do it. I have to go. I need to have a chat with Victor Stone."

* * *

Barry was staring all around the Batcave. "Still can't believe Bruce Wayne is the Batman! I mean, wow!"

Percy laughed a little. "Big fan huh?", he said, making the speedster blush crimson.

He reached into his backpack, taking out Annabeth's laptop. Barry frowned. "What company is that? Or is it custom made, like everything else around here?"

The demigod smiled sadly, making Barry wonder what happened. "It is custom made, but not like anything around here."

He opened the laptop, typing the password and logging in. The screen lit up, displaying a whole bunch of apps. Clicking the map, he kept scrolling over.

Barry frowned, looking at the laptop. It seemed to be some video of Central City from above. Then he saw the place where Percy battled that monster. Barry's eyes widened. "Holy ... is that real time video of the whole city?"

Percy shook his head, zooming out until the Earth was visible. "No. It's the real time video of the whole world."

"The thing must be hooked on to every single satellite ever launched!"

Percy nodded. "Dunno, never bothered to check."

The speedster watched the screen, fascinated by the piece of art Percy called a laptop. A red dot appeared on the screen, followed by a 'PING!'

Percy frowned, looking at the dot. It originated in New York, near Olympus. Okay, that wasn't good. He clicked the dot. Immediately, the box enlarged the whole screen, with a single message.

 **WARNING! Unknown entities attempting to free Hyperion the titan!**

That was all Percy needed to see. "Come on Barry! Lets go!"

Barry dashed in front of Percy. "Hyperion? The actual titan? He's real too?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Look, we really really need to keep him in his prison. Otherwise things get monumentally screwed."

As Percy went out, Alfred called after him. "Sir, should I inform Master Kent?"

"Definitely!" Percy exclaimed. Clark was really needed for this.

Percy ran out of the batcave, appearing in a forest. He pulled his necklace off, causing his trident to appear in his right hand.

"Armour Activate"

This time, a small mask appeared on him which covered the area around his eyes and cheekbones. His eyes were covered with white lenses which hid the colour of his eyes. Sea green is not a common eye colour.

Water formed under his feet and the board took off, blowing away a few branches from the trees. After travelling a while, he poured on the speed. The air compressed around him and then,

BOOM!

A slightly conical funnel of air covered him, which periodically made a thunderous sound. He made sure not to fly too high, keeping himself pretty much about a hundred feet in the air. Down below, he could see Barry as a blue streak of lightning, tearing through the woods at an alarming speed.

Percy knew Barry was going slow just for him. The speedster could go faster than that. Much, much faster.

Going at around mach five, Percy reached New York in less than a minute. Yay, personal best.

Central Park was a mess. Mortals were running around screaming at the top of their lungs with their hands on their heads. That was the first thing wrong. Secondly, the park was littered with empousa and other weird creatures he didn't recognise.

Barry looked shocked. "What the ..."

Percy floated towards them on his water board, his trident out. "STOP!" He ordered, pointing the trident at them threateningly.

The lead empousa turned around. "Wow Percy! You got an upgrade!"

Percy frowned. "How the ... never mind. Step away from the tree and drop your axe, _empousa_."

It was then that Barry noticed the tree. He wondered how the Guinness didn't accredit this for the world's biggest tree. Because it was insanely massive. It was at least three hundred feet tall and it was really wide.

Percy had called them an empousa. His knowledge of mythology wasn't much, but he knew they were some type of monsters. There were seven of them around the tree, smashing their axes into the thick trunk, chopping away a little every time.

The empousa snarled, continuing her chopping.

"Flash! Get them!"

The speedster cracked his neck and dashed forward, leaving a trail of blue electricity. The lead empousa's eyes widened. She swung her weapon wildly.

"You brought a speedster?!" The empousa shrieked in anger.

Barry smirked. Someone was scared. He dashed forward, taking down the remaining monsters. But by that time, Percy had killed two and he had the leader pinned against the tree with his trident.

"Who sent you?!"

The empousa coughed. "You are no threat, demigod! My master will rise again! This time, he will have help!"

Percy's teeth clenched in anger as her pushed the trident further, choking the monster. "TELL ME! WHO WANTS HIM FREE?!" He shouted.

Barry noticed a flicker of movement behind the tree. Apparently, so did Percy. He glared at the tree, and sure enough, he felt a heat signature on the other side, with an axe. Percy's eyes widened. "NO!"

Barry dashed to the other side, but it was too late, the empousai had caused enough damage to the tree. There were cracks and holes throughout and the bottom part creaked slowly. Golden light shot from the cracks, like a sun emerging from the clouds.

Percy grabbed Barry and summoned a wall of water, shielding them from the explosion that would soon follow. The water wall was at least ten feet thick, and was harder than steel. The tree glowed brighter and brighter, until finally it exploded in a shower of bark. A ring of twenty metres radius around the tree was utterly demolished.

" **At last! I AM FREE!** " The titan roared. The sound of his voice could be heard for several miles on end.

Percy stood on his water board. The water shield was down. Barry's body sparked with electricity as he prepared to go super fast. But Percy was the first to charge. He leaped off the board and gave a solid thrust to the titan, who casually blocked it with a backhand.

The titan hissed when his hand made contact with the metal of the trident. " **WHERE DID YOU GET THAT, BOY!** ". The metal hurt. Inertium was mostly unreactive, but it burned hot when near golden ichor. By near, I mean a few centimetres.

Percy gave a sigh of relief. So that meant titans had a weakness. Inertium. His trident, gauntlets and boots were made of Inertium. Sadly, those were the only remaining pieces of the metal on the planet. With renewed vigour, he charged the titan, who now seemed a little wary of him.

Barry kept dashing forward and hitting the titan with anything and everything he got in his hands. Most of the stuff broke on impact due to the sheer speed.

Percy could tell Hyperion was getting annoyed with Barry. The titan was far too slow to catch the speedster, which gave Percy an idea.

"Barry, use this!". He threw Riptide at Barry in pen form.

The speedster looked at him. "Wha ...?"

"Uncap it!" Percy said.

He uncapped it. "WHOA!" Barry exclaimed. The pen turned into a three foot long bronze sword which shined like crazy in the afternoon light. The speedster marvelled at the weapon. It was deadly sharp. Sharper than anything he'd ever seen before, except for Percy's trident.

But he felt a slight stinging sensation when he held it. Slowly, his palms felt like they were burning. He realised he couldn't hold it for long, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. While Percy kept the titan at bay, Barry took a head start and dashed forward at full speed towards the titan.

Sensing danger, Hyperion turned around to see a blue streak coming towards him. But before he could act, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his foot, making him drop to one knee. " **AARGH!** "

Hyperion's eyes blazed with fury. The blasted speedster cut his Achilles tendon. Raising a hand, he let loose a blast of titanic energy, striking the speedster while he ran.

Barry had gone to make a second cut, but a blast of golden light filled his vision and was the last thing he saw before he blacked out. His limp body was thrown across the park due to the sheer force of the blast.

Percy's eyes widened. "BARRY!"

The demigod flew towards the fallen speedster. Barry looked nearly dead, but his acute senses could notice the air entering and exiting his nostrils. He's still alive.

The demigod's eyes glowed solid green, making the lenses in his mask turn a bright green. "You'll pay for that you piece of shit!"

Around him, the entire lake rose. Millions of gallons floated in the air, beside it's master. Percy turned towards the titan. The water separated into thousands of tiny rods. In front of the titan's eyes, the front of each water rod came uber sharp, and something told the titan it was sharper than even Celestial Bronze swords. Each rod of water had a small green aura around it. It was enchanted.

"Shit." Hyperion muttered.

Percy thrust his hand forward. Thousands of rods flew at the titan, who had absolutely no time to dodge or block them. Most of them lodged firmly into his body and then melted off, leaving holes in him. Some water spears went through the holes in his body, enlarging his wounds.

When the ordeal was over, Hyperion was on his knees, with his hands in front of him, barely able to stand. "H-How?"

The demigod too, was tired. Scratch that, he was exhausted. Controlling all that water was okay. But infusing them with his energy was another. Regular water spears would've simply bounced off the titan. Infusing them with energy made them magical in nature, which affects anyone. Unfortunately, Percy overestimated the amount of energy he could use.

As the titan slowly got up, he was hit with the force of several kilotons, instantly breaking knocking out the already severely injured titan. Percy heaved a sigh of relief and promptly passed out.

A confused Kal-El merely picked up his friend and the speedster, whom he hadn't met until today. Well, Barry was passed out so technically they still hadn't met, but that's not the point.

* * *

( _Later at the Batcave_)

An angry Bruce Wayne was admonishing Percy and Barry.

"-wo of you could've gotten killed. Why didn't you at least inform Clark or Diana?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Bruce, that was friggin' Hyperion. He would've killed a whole bunch of people just by standing there."

Bruce sighed. "Don't run off like that, okay? At least take Diana, she's a goddess isn't she?"

"Half." Diana muttered as she walked out of the elevator. "Why was a titan in New York anyway?" She asked.

"Long story short, he got trapped in a tree by Satyrs during the titan war."

"Huh. The mist shortens it's height? It was a very big tree. The biggest in the world, I think."

Bruce frowned. "Mist? I assume you are talking about the veil that hides the mythological world from the human one?"

Percy's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

The billionaire smirked. "I have a degree in History. That includes Greek Myths."

"What degree doesn't he have?"

Everyone turned around to look at the newcomer. What Percy saw actually surprised him a little. A young girl, maybe a year or two older than him wheeled out of the elevator. Percy thought it'd be dumb to ask how she got into that wheelchair.

"Bruce here, has degrees in Mathematics, Chemistry, Physics, Computer Science and Criminology too. Got em' from Cambridge, when he was eighteen."

Percy's eyes were wide open, threatening to spill out of their sockets. "Wha ...?"

Bruce Wayne wasn't real stoked about his private life being discussed like that. "What is it Oracle?" He asked a little curtly.

The red-haired girl sniffed a little. "Touchy are we? Anyway, who are these three?"

The billionaire sighed. "This is Diana.". He pointed at Diana. "I think you already know the Flash. Introduce yourself Mr. Allen."

Barry sighed, removing his mask. What was it? 'Reveal Barry's secret' day? "Hello, Barry Allen. You are?"

The girl nodded, a little shocked. "Barbara."

She then turned her wheelchair to face Percy. Their faces met.

The way Barbara analysed the demigod reminded him of Annabeth. They were the same calculating eyes, determining whether the person in front of her could be a potential foe. For a few moments they simply stared into each other's eyes, before Percy heard Bruce clearing his throat a little loudly.

"If you're done staring into each other's eyes like lovebirds, then can we focus at the task at hand?"

Blushing, the girl turned away and wheeled towards the big monitors. "What in the world ...?"

Percy and Barry too were a little shocked upon seeing the monitor. There were several red spots all over Gotham.

"Before I realised that Clark wasn't the enemy, I had prepared a method to detect him through my satellites. Apparently, it also picks up any unusual electromagnetic activity, like meta-humans using their powers to a large scale, or a monster like Doomsday."

Barry frowned. "But meta-humans all the way in Gotham? And this many? I don't think so."

Percy frowned. "Monsters. That may be what it is. But why are they coming out in the open? It's like they're not scared of Olympus any more."

Diana too was confused. In all her life she hadn't once seen monsters behaving like that. They were always hiding. Especially during the World Wars when demigods were literally everywhere. You couldn't walk ten steps without bumping into one. Those times were monster free.

Now something changed. As the years went by, she noticed the number of monsters increasing, but they stayed hidden, using the mist to cover their true selves. She had an inkling of what was happening.

She walked up to the 'small' television in the Batcave. She grabbed the remote and flipped the channels until she reached the local news station.

" _-ivilians are reporting vampires and werewolves in Gotham City."_

The camera turned to show a giant man with the upper half of a cow rampaging through the streets. Shrieking, the reporter and cameraman jumped into the alleyway.

 _"As you can see, myths are coming alive! Nobody is sure as of yet, but that creature seemed to look like one of the animals in mythology. Many claim it to be the Minotaur. Half man, half bull. There are several cases like this throughout the city and-_ "

The screen suddenly switched off. The group turned to see the remote in Percy's hand. "We have work to do."

The bay doors of the Batcave opened and Percy leaped onto his water board, taking off. A faint pop was heard as Percy rode the board through the air.

Right after him, Diana shot into the sky, her sword and shield strapped to her back. Following right behind her was Clark.

Barry's eyebrows raised. "When did she change clothes?"

Barbara frowned, looking at Barry. "Aren't you going to go?"

The speedster smirked. "I'm giving them a head start."

* * *

Percy frowned as he didn't see a blue streak below him. What was Barry doing?

He shook his head and focused on getting the drop on the Minotaur. While up in the air, he leaped off his water board and uncapped Riptide as he fell. Before the creature could react, Riptide sliced clean through it's skull, severing it into two pieces from the head through to the pelvis region.

The pavement cracked slightly as he landed roughly.

The monsters who were terrorising the humans turned around, looking scared. Percy felt a grin form on his face. "That's right. The duke is back."


	8. Atlantean Revolt

_Previously on The Battle Of The Five Armies,_

 _Percy frowned as he didn't see a blue streak below him. What was Barry doing?_

 _He shook his head and focused on getting the drop on the Minotaur. While up in the air, he leaped off his water board and uncapped Riptide as he fell. Before the creature could react, Riptide sliced clean through it's skull, severing it into two pieces from the head through to the pelvis region._

 _The pavement cracked slightly as he landed roughly._

 _The monsters who were terrorizing the humans turned around, looking scared. Percy felt a grin form on his face. "That's right. The duke is back."_

* * *

Percy had to admit one thing. Diana could fight.

He didn't bother taking out his trident. Riptide would do.

He charged the group of monsters, forgetting he no longer had the Achilles curse. It had been washed away by Roman territory.

Luckily, he was saved when Diana jumped beside him, covering his back. She had a scowl on her face. "These are not human soldiers that you can just charge into! What are you doing?!"

Percy grinned. "Hey, it's how I roll!"

On the other side of the small monster army, Percy noticed flashes of blue. Barry.

The speedster suddenly stopped, noticing the golden dust on his suit. "Yuck! Gross man!"

The Amazonian princess shook her head and tossed her weapon aside. Before Percy could ask what she was doing, she spread her arms apart and then suddenly smashed her gauntlets together, creating a resonating CLANG! that even Percy covered his ears for. The sound was deafening and the resulting shockwave sent all the monsters around them crashing many metres away. The monsters closest disintegrated into nothing. Golden dust littered the street.

The only person unaffected was Superman, who was content to float a goof fifty feet above the group of monsters and disintegrate them with his heat vision or freeze them, something he refused to do until Percy convinced him that these monsters wouldn't die forever but would reform after a while.

Percy himself was thrown a few feet away by the force. When he regained his bearings, he smirked. "Not bad. Not bad at all. But watch this!"

The remaining monsters charged at them but their movements were becoming sluggish, like as if someone had set the video playback to one-fourth. Soon, all the empousai and werewolves were standing still. Most were in the process of jumping at the heroes.

Clark was about to attack the monsters when he noticed Percy. Diana did too.

Her eyes widened as she saw Percy. His hand was outstretched and a faint blue-green aura surrounded it. She looked back at the monsters, whose eyes started to bulge, before they all simultaneously exploded into golden dust.

The demigod dropped to one knee, a little tired. "Whew. Haven't done that in a long time."

Diana's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Percy held a hand up, catching his breath. "Well, all living things have water in their bodies, including monsters. You didn't think they were filled with dust, did you?"

Barry frowned under his mask. "They aren't? Then how come?"

Percy sighed. "It's kinda complicated. How's about we let Diana explain that to you guys later. I need a drink."

No one moved. "Not a _drink_ drink. I just need some blueberry soda. Let's go."

Clark landed beside Percy. "You sure? We just killed all these monsters. You said that the mist or something confuses the humans. What if they misunderstand?"

Percy pointed at the crowd of humans who had come out of their personal bunkers, a.k.a, the various buildings around them. At first they stood in silence, then they began to cheer a little.

"Does it look like they misunderstood something?"

Clark sighed in relief. The last thing he needed to see on the news was another reporter insulting him.

Diana suddenly smiled as she noticed an ice cream shop. "Forget your soda. We are going there.". The way she said it left no room for argument.

Percy looked at the ice cream shop and then at her face, which was in pure glee. "You have odd cravings." He noted.

Before any of them could get close, a blinding light filled the area. The sound accompanying it was irritating. It sounded like a really high pitched version of Diana's gauntlet smash.

Superman was affected worst. He held his ears in pain as his eardrums literally melted, the blood pooling out of his ears. Percy knew what was happening. He concentrated and immediately all the water in the area ripped through the air and struck the source of the sound.

A giant golden figure landed on the ice cream shop, crushing the building under it's weight. Percy's eyes narrowed as the twenty foot tall figure stood up. "Hyperion. Didn't I kill you just an hour ago?"

The titan smirked. "Did you? Are you sure? That trick of yours didn't work before. It won't work again. Also ..."

He held his hand out and Clark, who was in the air, ready to attack fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "Very dangerous thing you have here with you, Perseus Jackson. A Kryptonian. I thought I had killed them all?"

Even through all that pain, Clark heard the titan clear as day.

The Kryptonian suddenly broke out of his spell and smashed into the titan with a war cry, knocking him over. Using the advantage, Percy jumped and threw Riptide at his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. While falling, he took out his trident and used the momentum of gravity to impale the Inertium trident into the titan's heart. Or at least, where his heart should have been.

Hyperion roared in pain as the trident boiled his insides. He couldn't take it out, but Percy did. He ripped the trident out and then stabbed him with it again. "You came to attack us with only a fraction of your powers? Why? Who are you working for? Kronos?"

Hyperion smiled, but didn't say anything. "Not just Kronos. Your reckoning awaits, Demigod!"

With that, the titan vanished, leaving the ground and the buildings scorched with black soot.

"Shit." Percy exclaimed.

Diana nodded. "Indeed."

Barry and Clark looked at each other.

Percy sighed and turned around to face them. He could feel their confusion hitting him. "The king of the titans might be rising again."

Clark frowned. "Who?"

Percy's face turned dark. "Trust me, Clark. You do not want to meet him.". He then summoned a water board. "I dunno about you guys, but I need to have a chat with my father."

The demigod suddenly blasted off at high speeds, making car alarms go off everywhere in Gotham.

Clark nearly jumped as he heard a gravelly, but familiar voice in his earpiece. " _Damn kid causing unnecessary property damage._ "

Wait. Earpiece?

The Man of Steel touched the right side of his ear, and sure enough, there it was.

Clark's eyes widened. "What the?! How?!"

Clark could almost imagine Bruce's smug face in the Batcave.

Diana too, felt an earpiece. "Huh? When did this get here?"

Both of them turned to Barry, who was slowly backtracking. "Sorry! He made me do it!"

The speedster suddenly dashed away, disappearing from view.

Clark sighed. "Let him be."

* * *

Percy flew high above the Atlantic picking up speed as he came directly above where Atlantis should be and skimmed at high speeds across the water. He then remembered that his father's city had an unusually strong protective barrier.

He spun as he gained altitude and entered the stratosphere, breaking the sound barrier. He had a moment to marvel at the earth from such a height before he let go of the water board and plunged below.

This wouldn't have usually been a bright idea, but Percy was falling into the water.

He rocketed below and reached breakneck speeds as he fell. A cloud below him separated as his body weight plus gravity tore apart the cloud, releasing a small amount of water which fell below.

When Percy reached, the water surface, he immediately propelled himself as fast as he could. He was much faster in the water than on that water board of his.

The barrier around Atlantis didn't even register his movement as he smashed through it, entering Poseidon's palace before anyone could even see him. Soon, he made it to the throne room.

He pushed open the doors, only to regret it.

The demigod turned around within a microsecond.

"Ahem. You can turn around, Percy."

A flustered Poseidon sat on his throne. He only wore shorts. Amphitrite was beside him, with a half buttoned up shirt. The goddess scowled and disappeared from the throne room. Percy felt a large current hit him, which made him tumble to the side.

Poseidon's eyebrows raised. "Wow. She's really angry."

Percy rolled his eyes. "What gave it away?"

Poseidon cleared his throat and composed himself, his shirt appearing back on him. "Percy. I'm not saying I'm not glad to see you, but I'm really not glad to see you? Why Percy? Why now?", he moaned. "She was just getting over everything!"

The demigod blushed, remembering in the back of his mind that even his mother was just one among many. Amphitrite was Poseidon's immortal wife. She was definitely unhappy already seeing Percy. But to have Percy interrupt her moment with Poseidon? ... Not good. "Sorry dad. Believe me, I bring news which couldn't be said over an Iris message. Anyone could be listening in."

The sea god raised his eyebrow. "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Not sure if you've noticed, but people have started to notice monsters. We defeated them."

Poseidon nodded knowingly. "We?"

Percy gave him a deadpan stare. "You wanted me to meet them."

Poseidon didn't answer in a straightforward fashion. He never did. "I wanted, sure. Doesn't mean I made it so."

Percy sighed.

"By the way, how do you like your gifts?"

"Awesome! Should've seen the look on Hyperion's face."

Poseidon jumped out of his throne. "Hyperion?!" He hissed.

Percy cringed. "Sorry?"

"Explain."

After listening to Percy's tale, Poseidon paced around the room for the next five minutes. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp look kept him quiet.

The sea god looked at him. "So let me get this straight. Hyperion escaped from his tree. There was no prophecy which held the gods back and you couldn't think to call anyone for help?! Not even me?!"

Percy winced. "Sorry?"

Poseidon shook his head. "With the amount of times you've said that to me today, I think I should change my name to sorry."

Before Poseidon could admonish him further, a merman entered through the already open throne room. "My Lord! The Kryptonian approaches our fleet! We need you!"

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Why would he approach Atlantis?"

The merman shook his head. "Not Atlantis, my lord! Russia!"

Poseidon's face became even more confused. "Russia?! Why in Chaos's name is my fleet in Russia?!"

The merman frowned. "Lord Triton didn't tell you?"

Poseidon got a bad feeling. So did Percy.

"No. But you can tell me."

The merman grew a little nervous. He thought their little operation had Poseidon's backing. Apparently, the sea god had no clue what his navy was being used for. "We are leading the charge against the surface dwellers and their filthy garbage!"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

The merman gulped, seeing the demigod in the room for the first time.

Poseidon waved his hand. A polite way of saying 'Get lost'. The merman ran out of there as fast as he could.

The sea god turned to Percy. "I need to go Percy."

Percy panicked. Visions of Clark being drowned or impaled via trident filled his head. "No father. Let me go. Clark is my friend."

Poseidon grumbled. "Fine. But call me if anything happens."

The sea god snapped his fingers and Percy suddenly found himself on a ship. Not just any ship. It was a warship. He immediately hid as Russian officers passed through. He mentally cursed. He didn't even know Russian.

He looked out of the ship, waiting for it to reach the site where Triton allegedly was attacking humans.

* * *

Two Russian warships, the Anatole and the Cassiopeia, approach a Russian oil rig in Arctic waters.

Karpov was a sixty year old man, an intimidating Russian general, and was the captain of the warship Cassiopeia. His second in command Uminski, was an athletic man in his thirties, stood at his side.

Karpov spoke to his subordinate in Russian. [Hold this position.]

[Yes General.]

The Russian oil rig was massive, and it's cargo hold was extensive. It left a lot of space. It was in this space that Atlantean hijackers had settled down. With them, they had almost three hundred hostages. The Atlantean soldiers wore a combination of black wet suits with armour plating on top, which was designed like the scales of a fish. All of their faces were concealed behind helmets.

Strangely, their hands and feet were bare. They weapons they wielded hummed with energy.

Oksana was a woman in her forties, a hardened female oil rig worker. She was cradling a frightened woman who was younger than her. She also seemed to be an oil rig worker.

[It's ok. It's ok.]

A tall, beautiful, black haired woman walked past them and spoke with one of her warriors. This woman didn't seem to be an Atlantean. The warrior bows to her and leaves.  
She walks towards a tall man with long, flowing hair who sat on top of a stack of crates like as if he were a king sitting on a throne. He was dressed in a bluish green armour and in his right hand he held a long bronze trident. His left hand was shimmering and blue as if it were made of water.

Keto spoke to the figure in Ancient Greek. [Triton. The surface dwellers approach.]

Triton stepped off the crates which were marked 'MERREVALE'.

Triton looked at the sea goddess. [Order the Warriors to set the charges.]

[And the prisoners?]

Triton looked at the mortals disdainfully. [They are useless. When the charges are set, put them closest.] He smiled cruelly. [In the meantime let us welcome our guests.]  
He left the Cargo Hold. Keto stayed to watch over the hostages.

Two Russian helicopters hovered above the main platform of the oil rig. A dozen Russian commandos rappelled down onto the platform, their machine guns raised and ready.

Triton emerged onto the platform followed by a squad of his warriors who carried with them large weapons which somewhat resembled cannons.

Triton turned to his men. [Get in formation. I'll attend to these.]

The crown Prince of the sea walked towards the commandos who aimed their guns at him.

The squadron leader spoke in Russian. [Drop your weapons and get down on your knees!]

Triton replied back in Russian. [I kneel before no one.]. He tapped his trident onto the ground, which caused a lot more sound than it should have.

A commando notices an Atlantean Warrior placing a cannon on the rail at the edge of the platform and pointing it towards the warships.

The commando yells [STOP!]

The Commando fired his weapon. The Bullets bounced off the Atlantean armour but one of the bullets penetrated the warrior's leg. The Atlantean buckled and fell to his knees.

Triton glared at the commandos. Before they could react, he snapped his fingers. Almost instantaneously, the commandos on the deck exploded outwards, their blood splattering everywhere. A hostage, who had been brought up, screamed in terror.

Triton sneered at her, and exploded her too.

He turned to his warriors and nodded.

The Atlantean warrior in command yelled at the top of his voice in Atlantean. [OPEN FIRE!]

The Warriors placed the cannons on the rail and fired at the Anatole. Instead of regular ammunition, blue bolts of destructive energy was fired at the warship. The energy impacted the hulls of the ship, sending waves of energy through the vessel which incapacitated the crew and nearly sank the warship.

On the Cassiopeia, Karpov saw the other warship being disabled.

[Call in the Fighters.] He told Uminski.

Uminski activated his radio.

Moments later, three Russian T-50 fighter jets flew high above the Arctic waters.

On one of them, the pilot listened to his orders.

[What are my orders?]

Uminski's voice came through. [Request immediate attack. Terminate the hostiles.]

The pilot smirked. [Affirmit...]

He paused as he saw something outside the cockpit. Two familiar red boots walked up the nose of the jet towards the cockpit. The pilot looked up as a red cape billows outside the jet. The pilot gulped in fear.

Uminski and Karpov watched as the T-50 fly past without completing the Airstrike.

Uminski spoke into his radio again. [Request immediate attack. Repeat Immediate attack.] He frowned. There was no response. [No response, sir.]

Karpov sucked his teeth and pondered his options.

Uminski looked to the sky and his eyes widened. [Sir!]

Karpov looked up, his face betraying his true emotions. Shock and surprise.

* * *

Back on the oil rig, Triton and his warriors looked to the sky as they heard the crack of a sonic boom.

A red and blue blur crashes down through the complex.

Triton smiled. [Sky Dweller.]

The red and blue blur smashed down through the ceiling and down onto the floor.

The hostages screamed and cowered as the Atlanteans raised their energy weapons.

Keto calmly stepped backwards and took cover behind a bulkhead door and watched.

The debris and dust settled and standing on the dented floor in the middle of the cargo hold, between the hostages and Atlanteans was none other than Superman himself.

An Atlantean Warrior rushed the Man of Steel with his weapon raised.

Kal-El, in his defence, gave fair warning. "I'd put those toys away."

He grabbed the barrel of the weapon and crushed it with ease.

The other Atlanteans opened fire. Bolts of crackling blue energy struck the Man of Steel repeatedly, making him stagger back. The Kryptonian felt pain, although it wasn't crippling, so he fought through it.

He tried to pull away the weapon from the warrior, but the warrior resisted. Superman was surprised. The Man of Steel could see the smug face of the Atlantean under his helmet.

So he pulled him a little harder and the Atlantean was yanked off his feet entirely and tossed aside.

Then using his super speed, he attacked and incapacitated the remaining warriors before any of them could aim at the hostages. He criss-crossed the interior of the complex with incredible speed, subduing the warriors before coming to a halt in front of the hostages.

They recoiled in fear.

Kal-El gave them a kind smile. "Don't be afraid.". He reached out his hand to the woman in front of him. "I'm here to help."

Lucya(the woman who was being consoled by Oksana), stood up to the Man of Steel and looked into his kind eyes. She placed her hand in his, blushing a little as she did.

Lucya spoke in English, although it was clear that she didn't know much of it. "There are others."

Superman nodded. "I know. I'll take care of them. Can you lead these people to the life boats?"

She nods. Superman smiled at her before looking at where Keto hid. His demeanour changed. "I'm giving you once chance to surrender. That's more than those warships will."

Before he could say anything else, he felt a stinging pain in his lower back as he was sent hurtling upwards, smashing through the ceilings and landing on the main platform of the oil rig. He groaned and stood to see a man wearing armour which was similar in colour to Percy's armour, although the design was entirely different.

"Who are you?!" Superman demanded.

Triton smirked, spinning his trident in his hand. "Someone who would appreciate it if you left here."

Superman shook his head. "I can't. You can't keep hostages. Free them first."

Triton scoffed. "Kryptonian, I'll not repeat myself. You can either leave in peace, or in pieces. Don't worry, I'll make sure Perseus gets all of those pieces."

Superman frowned. "How do you know Percy?"

Triton's eyebrows raised. "My my. It's _Percy_ already is it? I'll save you the trouble of racking your mortal brain. I'm Triton. _Percy's_ half brother."

Clark didn't like the way Triton said Percy's name. He found it unnatural. The amount of malice in those words was unnerving.

He glared at Triton. "Take your terrorists and leave. Go back to Atlantis or wherever you're from."

Triton's eyes narrowed. "You do not give me orders! I AM A GOD YOU DULL CREATURE!". He suddenly dashed forward, his trident swinging. Clark had barely enough time to move to the side as the trident impaled the floor. He then counterattacked by punching the sea god as hard as he could.

Triton went flailing into the air. Clark then flew up and smashed into Triton until both of them crashed into the ocean.

Clark thought he had the upper hand, before he remembered something. Percy mentioned that he got a lot stronger when in water, especially seawater. What about his brother, who was a sea god?

This time, the Man of Steel had no chance. Firstly, he didn't know how to fight underwater. Secondly, this was Triton's home ground. The sea god couldn't explode him like other mortals. He tried, but for some reason it didn't work. So he swung the trident at him, the three prongs cutting deep gashes in his chest, tearing through the 'S' symbol. He then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him, until Clark could do nothing but sink to the bottom of the sea.

Before Triton could follow through and kill him, a large current shoved him out of the ocean. While he was mid-air, he noticed an armoured figure on top of a flying watery board coming at him.

Before Triton could fall back into the ocean, Percy grabbed the sea god by his throat and flew up. Triton screamed as the Inertium gauntlets burnt his throat. He could feel the ocean getting further away from him. With a start, he realized what Percy was doing.

"NO! Perseus!"

Percy saw some glaciers to the right of the oil rig. "Hmm."

He floated over it and dropped his brother. Then, Percy jumped after him. The demigod activated his trident, and when he came within range of Triton, he swung it hard. The prongs of the trident cut deep gashes in the exact same place where Clark had gotten cut.

The force of the blow increased Triton's velocity far higher than terminal velocity. He smashed through the glacier and nearly reached the water, but Percy caught him again and threw him back, until he landed roughly on ice.

The sea god growled in anger and pain. "You BASTARD!"

Triton noticed the Inertium gauntlets. "WHAT?!"

Percy smirked. "Dad's birthday gift to me. Nice isn't it?"

Percy hopped off his water board and landed on the ice, fifty feet from Triton.

Suddenly, Triton smirked. Percy frowned in confusion at first, but suddenly realized. Seven years of demigod life and intensive training from Luke Castellan was the only thing which saved Percy.

From behind, the sea goddess Keto attacked him. Percy didn't even know how, but out of pure instinct, the trident shifted to his left hand and Riptide flew from his pocket to his right hand. His body spun around as the legendary sword unravelled fully just in time to block a ... fishing pole?

The demigod almost laughed, but the sheer strength of the blow had staggered him. He leaned to the side to avoid Keto's next attack. Something told him that the pole was more dangerous than it looked.

Then, from the other side, Triton attacked with an overhead swing. Percy had barely enough time to parry Triton's attack with Riptide while stabbing at Keto with his trident. The sea goddess smacked the trident away.

Using the momentum Keto had given to the trident, Percy swung it in a circle, forcing both immortals to jump back.

He settled in a defensive stance and glared at his siblings.

Triton laughed. "Give up, Perseus. There's two of us and you're alone."

Percy smirked. "A strong man is strongest alone. Ever heard of that saying?"

Triton frowned. "What the? That's not it! That's the opposite of what the saying is!"

Using his momentary confusion, Percy charged, surprising Triton. Riptide cut a small gash on his cheek as he jumped back. Triton's eyes widened. "You really are a bastard, Perseus. You would take my head off? Your own brother?"

Percy's eyebrows raised in the most sarcastic manner. "Wow, not a bad try. It's a bit too late for brotherly reconciliation, I'm afraid. Besides, wouldn't you just reform in dad's palace again?"

Triton glared at the demigod before charging him. Keto did the same.

Days later, Percy would wonder what he had done wrong in the fight. After hours of pondering, he analysed everything he had done in the fight and came to the conclusion that he had done nothing wrong. No mistakes. Triton and Keto were simply too much for him to take at once, even with his Inertium advantage.

Percy had been knocked to the ground and pinned down by Keto's fishing pole. It was then he knew he made a mistake by not calling his father. But he did now. He yelled his father's name just as Triton's godly weapon incinerated his right arm and most of his chest.

The last thing he remembered seeing was a bright golden light illuminating the area and Keto screaming in pain. Percy sighed in relief. The cavalry had arrived.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the extremely long time to update and for the short chapter. I am kind of focusing on my other story as well. Be sure to check it out. It's called 'Immortal Warrior'. And review pls. Thx.**


End file.
